Danos permanentes?
by JulieMellark
Summary: Na década de 80 em uma Londres que apenas o mundo bruxo conhece vê-se cercada de bruxos maldosos intitulados Comensais da Morte liderados por Lord Voldemort. James Potter o mais novo Auror tem como seu objetivo arruinar os planos desses bruxos e ainda lidar com o desaparecimento de Lily Evans, mas um ano depois Lily reaparece e não está sozinha. Danos do coração são permanentes?
1. Capítulo 1- Ação

48 horas antes do desaparecimento de Lily Evans.

Era possível sentir o ar gélido da noite entrar em seu pulmão, enquanto raios coloridos eram disparados de todos os lados. Lily piscou algumas vezes e se recuperou aos poucos, seu peito queimava a cada respiração a mulher sabia que a maldição do corpo preso havia a atingido bem ali e estivera imobilizada nos últimos minutos da batalha, não sabia o que ou quem havia libertada mas não importava ela estava grata por conseguir se mover de novo.

Ainda se recuperando agachada atrás de um pilar destruído da antiga casa dos Lysander, procurou entre os flashes coloridos que cortavam a grande sala oval em que se encontrava ver alguém da Ordem, no fundo rezava para que não tivessem visto odiaria ter que fazer um relatório sobre, ficaria presa na parte dos feridos ou até mesmo burocrática do Quartel General, por Merlin.

— Lily, o que está fazendo? - James Potter, apareceu das sombras, sussurrando. - abaixe-se agora! Fiquei preocupado, você está bem?

—Urgh! Você viu então! - Lily gemeu, mas logo focou-se na batalha a sua frente e James percebeu seus olhos escurecendo junto com a seriedade que tomava seu rosto - James o que houve? Onde está o resto da equipe? Conseguiram libertar a família?

— Depois Lily. Agora vamos, consegui estuporar o ultimo Comensal desse andar, Frank me passou um patrono e as coisas no terceiro andar estão feias. - James disse sério, assumindo a posição de líder da equipe.

— Certo, e qual é a situação do segundo andar? Lene e Sirius ainda estão em ação?

— Está livre, Lene sofreu uma maldição Cruciatus e Sirius teve que leva-la ao St. Mungus. Todos foram em direção ao terceiro andar, mas Lily temos um problema, há quase dez Comensais naquele andar e apenas quatro de nós agora, Alice estava em contato comigo mas fomos cortados. - Se Lily não conhecesse James ela diria que ele estava perdendo a cabeça ou algo assim- Alguma ideia para salva-los antes de sofrermos dezenas de maldiçoes e morrermos nessa casa escura e embolorada?

— James ponha sua capa agora, eu vou distrai-los e você me de cobertura, vamos pega-los e dar o fora daqui sinto que meu peito vai explodir depois daquela maldição - Lily disse e se levantou em direção as escadas, com varinha em punho e uma determinação alucinante, o rosto completamente vermelho indicava o quão furiosa ela estava.

—-

— Alice, vamos segure minha mão - Lily se esticava ao máximo para alcançar a amiga. Alice se apoiava para não cair no buraco que havia se aberto no chão..

— Lily ajude o Frank, Aveery vai mata-lo. - gemeu Alice enquanto se esforçava para agarrar a outra mão da amiga.

— Não!- Gritou a ruiva para a amiga - James está ajudando-o, agora concentre-se e segure minha mão. Por favor Alice, eu não consigo fazer isso sem você. - Por fim, Alice conseguiu segurar na mão da ruiva, ambas muitos machucadas, Alice possuía um corte horrível na testa que encharcava seu rosto de sangue e Lily tinha certeza que havia quebrado uma perna, mas adrenalina as impedia de sentir dor, só havia fúria e medo.

— Vamos Lily! - A voz de James surgiu ao seu lado- Eu ja estou com o Frank, ele está desacordado. Aparatem na Ordem, certo? - James tinha Frank em seus ombros e parecida pálido demais, Lily quase duvidou que ele respirasse, mas deu um suspiro de alivio de ver que James estava bem.

— Certo! Vão na frente - disse e virou-se para a amiga - venha Alice, você não esta em condição de aparatar, está fraca - As duas deram as mãos e Lily tentou focar em sua mente a casa de verão de Lene, que nessa semana era o QG da Ordem da Fênix, uma vez que, todas as semanas por medidas de proteção o QG mudava de localização. Escutou um 'CRACK' ao seu lado e soube que James já tinha ido.

Quando enfim conseguiu visualizar com clareza a grande casa branca, foi que tudo aconteceu, o ar se tornou denso e quase palpável. Uma maldição atingiu Alice que caiu pálida e imóvel no chão, e antes que ela pudesse se proteger, sentiu uma varinha em suas costas e uma voz gélida com halito de morte sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Agora meu bem, você é minha.

Lily soube de quem era a voz no momento em que a ouviu, e sentiu a maldição se espalhar por todo o seu corpo antes de finalmente tudo escurecer.

—-

James desaparatou nos limites da propriedade de Marlene Mckinnon, uma antiga colega de escola, agora também colega de profissão. Assim que entrou na casa ele não esperava encontra-la na sede da Ordem, mas ela aparentava estar bem.

Toda a Ordem estava presente, eram quase vinte membros até agora, em sua maioria aurores e todos muito jovens.

— Frank! Por Merlin, você está bem? - Dorcas Meadowes, apressou-se para socorrer Frank que agora ja estava acordado e mais alerta levando-o para a outra sala que estava servindo de "ala para feridos"

— Foi uma emboscada Dumbledore, assim que chegamos percebemos, nos encurralaram, eu realmente não sei como escapamos. A marca negra, o chamado de resgate para a família Lysander, tudo uma armadilha - James virou-se para o velho diretor, muito sério.

— Já fui informado, James. Assim que Sirius chegou com a Srta. Mckinnon do hospital, ele me contou que Lysander está lutando ao lado de Voldemort. Notifiquei o Ministério sobre a traição, e encobri a ida de vocês ao local - Disse e virou-se para o resto da sala. - Mas devo alerta-los, o Ministério da Magia não sabe da existência da Ordem, sejam mais cuidadosos e aguardem Moody separa-los para as missões. - Albus Dumbledore manteve o rosto calmo, mas ninguém na sala teve duvidas, aquilo era uma ordem.

James notou que faltava alguém. Faltava Lily, ela e Alice, onde raios elas estavam?

— Hey, onde está a Lily? Ela e Alice já deviam ter voltado, estavam bem atrás da gente. - A atmosfera mudou repentinamente, todos ficaram alertas e burburinhos começaram por toda a sala.

— Elas não voltaram não é mesmo? - Frank surgiu com as mãos na costela esquerda, com uma aparência muito melhor e não sangrava mais, mas parecia com dor.

James imaginou que também estaria assim, a namorada já deveria estar de volta, o desespero começou a tomar conta dele. Onde Lily se metera, por Merlin.

Foi quando uma luz apareceu vindo da janela, atravessando toda a sala até parar de frente a Dumbledore, e James soube de quem era aquele patrono. Primeiro ele se sentiu furioso, depois ele sentiu que todo o seu mundo estava para desabar.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Salvação

"Estão vivas. O Lorde as tem" a voz que saía do animal de luz azulada e ficava repetindo para toda a sala era o único som, parecia fazer o clima pesar cada vez mais. James não sabia o que pensar, deveria ficar agradecido por sua Lily estar viva? Ou deveria estar liderando um exército de aurores agora em uma missão de resgate?

Quando percebeu o silêncio que reinava e a chuva aumentava, notou que a corça havia ido embora e a voz de Severus Snape não mais estava ali, assim como Lily, assim como Alice.

— Dumbledore, o que faremos agora? Elas correm perigo - Helena Bones manifestou-se primeiro

— Agora? Agora nós esperamos minha cara - Dumbledore disse calmamente, se virando para observar a chuva que agora caia contra a janela com violência e várias vezes era possível se enxergar um clarão cortando os céus.

— Esperar? como assim esperar ? Alice estava fraca, sangrando muito, ela não tem condições de se proteger agora e Lily estava cansada demais, em um duelo contra Voldemort ou qualquer comensal elas não vão resistir Dumbledore. Precisamos agir e precisa ser agora. - para a surpresa de todos foi Frank quem se manifestou, mesmo sendo um dos mais jovens aurores é sempre muito calado, entretanto ninguém duvidava de sua eficiência em combate. Indignado ele ainda segurava costela e andava pouco curvado. - Eu não sei o que pretende Dumbledore mas não vou ficar aqui esperando que a minha noiva dê a sorte de escapar. James queria concordar com Frank, mas sua mente não permitia, uma vez que ele ainda estava tentando entender Dumbledore. Como poderia alguém tão sensato como ele sugerir algo assim? James odiava perguntas e mistérios, pois ele nunca se cansava até respondê-los e desvenda-los.

— Snape vai mandar mais informações, não vai? Por isso pediu para aguardarmos. Ele não deu detalhes no patrono o que quer dizer que deve estar em algum lugar de difícil comunicação, talvez junto a Voldemort. - Sirius disse sensatamente

Há quanto tempo Snape é da Ordem da Fênix Dumbledore? - James nem ao menos precisara rever seu pensamento, era lógico. Snape não trairia seu mestre assim, não se fosse um real Comensal da Morte, ele deveria ser um infiltrado e Dumbledore nunca havia contado sobre aquilo a ninguém.

— Concordo com o jovem Frank, devemos agir, contudo, não agora. Como nosso companheiro Black aqui bem supôs, Snape nos dará mais informações e sim James ele é um infiltrado da Ordem e está a quase tão pouco tempo quanto você. - a serenidade de Dumbledore fazia o estômago de James revirar, mas não teve tempo de pensar mais a respeito, foi interrompido por Remus Lupin, encharcado com uma aparecia muito pior do que James jamais se lembrara de ver o amigo, ele adentrara a porta da sala nesse momento

— Remus? Céus ! Nem acredito! Você está mesmo bem? Por que não nos deu notícias estávamos quase comunicando seu desaparecimento para o Ministério - Dorcas, a melhor amiga de Remus, falou enquanto lhe abraçava apertado - está ferido?

— Cara ninguém desaparece por cinco dias assim, você me deu um baita susto - disse Sirius interrompendo Dorcas, dando alguns tapinhas nas costas do velho amigo

— Me desculpem, não consegui mandar notícias, tudo com os Lobisomens está um caos, aquilo foi praticamente um massacre, mas não foi para isso que eu voltei - Não era de conhecimento de todos na Ordem que Remus Lupin estava em uma missão super-secreta com os Lobisomens, ele deveria mandar relatórios diários e deveria ao máximo atrasar que Lobisomens tomassem partido na guerra, se escolhessem o lado de Voldemort isso geraria um super desequilíbrio. - Eles as levaram para lá, Voldemort pessoalmente entregou Lily e Alice para os Lobisomens que como vocês já sabem estavam quase do lado deles, bem agora é oficial, eles selaram o acordo quando Voldemort as entregou. - Remus mal podia acreditar que um dia encontraria Lily e Alice naquele lugar, totalmente isolado, que até para ele em forma de Lobo já era repugnante demais.

— E por que você está aqui? E não ajudando a elas? - James não se conteve, o que estaria pensando Remus para não estar com Lily agora?

— Pontas, temos um problema, por hora elas estão a salvo, Snape está tentando ganhar algum tempo, eu não pude ficar para ouvir somente os líderes da matilha eram permitidos na reunião mas estão decidindo o que fariam com elas, e já são quase oitenta lobos vigiando cada respiração delas agora, mesmo com a ajuda da Ordem inteira não restaria um de nós vivos.

— O meu Merlin! Precisamos bolar um plano, e precisamos que seja agora - Marlene se manifestou pela primeira vez, ela ainda estava muito abalada pela maldição Cruciatus.

— Eu posso ter um plano, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda Professor e sua Alastor e bem, também precisaremos de Snape - Sirius disse com uma careta se levantando e indo em direção a Dumbledore que apenas refletia até agora sobre os fatos, pareceu intrigado e acenou de forma a incentivar Sirius a continuar. Sirius contou a eles o seu plano, era muito falho, mas com a cooperação de Snape, talvez eles saíssem inteiros de lá.

— -/-/-

Lily acordou e percebeu que estava presa pelos pulsos, as correntes que a aprendia eram grossas mas aparentavam estar bem enferrujadas, ela olhou ao redor, era tudo escuro se não pelo lado o oposto da sala onde havia uma tocha e embaixo dela sua amiga Alice com um olhar bastante perdido, também presa pelos pulsos, o lugar parecia não receber luz solar há muitas décadas e era bastante úmido.

— Lily? Você está bem? - Alice sussurrou alto o bastante para Lily ouvir.

— Alice que bom ouvir sua voz, onde estamos?

— Não sei, ouvi alguns rosnados vindos da porta, Lily! Devemos estar com algum grupo de Lobisomens - Alice quase não era vista tremendo e era tão corajosa que nem um resquício de todo terror dentro dela passou para sua voz, continuaria sempre firme.

— Alguém da Ordem virá, eu sei que virá, agora nossas varinhas? Onde as puseram? Você viu algo?

— Não! Mas escutei a voz do Snape, tenho certeza que era dele Lily. - Lily escutou sua respiração mudar, então Snape estava aqui? Ela sabia que ele era parte da Ordem, apenas ela e Dumbledore sabiam disso, ela havia escondido até mesmo de James, Snape havia procurado por ela e implorado para que saísse, mas quando ela se negou ele se juntou a Ordem. Enquanto pensava passos foram ouvidos e a porta se abriu logo em seguida, e Remus Lupin entrou por ela, olhando para todos os lados antes de fechar a porta.

— REMUS ! - Alice gritou de felicidade ao vê-lo.

— Olá meninas, estamos sem tempo - ele disse e apontou sua varinha para cada uma murmurando um feitiço silencioso que imediatamente fez que elas tivessem libertas das correntes - Agora prestem bastante atenção em mim, tenho pouco tempo antes de perceberem que eu não estou com o resto da matilha, peguem suas varinhas - e tirando duas varinhas do bolso entregou a cada uma - Snape as conseguiu de volta, eu vou criar uma distração, enquanto Snape tenta identificar o feitiço anti-aparataçao, e quebrar as barreiras de proteção só então Moody chegará com uma equipe de resgate, bem aqui nesse quarto. E lembrem-se vocês foram capturadas durante uma missão de aurores.

— Espera! Remus - O homem já estava de frente para a porta quando Lily falou:

— E por que não podemos escapar? Já estamos com nossa varinha

— Há quase cento e cinquenta lobos famintos aí fora, siga o plano Lily e prometo que logo vocês estarão seguras.

— -/-/-

Quando James desaparatou de frente à antiga loja de ferramentas (pelo menos os trouxas viam assim), que na verdade é a entrada para St. Mungus com Lily em seus braços ele mal acreditou.

— James, eu estou bem, são só alguns arranhões e eu não quebrei nada. Me leve para a casa, quero saber dos outros, e os Lysander? Conseguimos resgata-los? - James percebeu que Lily tinha apenas alguns cortes superficiais no rosto, mancava e parecia cansada, mas estava bem.

— Lily você sabe que é procedimento padrão, depois de um ataque como o que sofremos, a primeira parada é o hospital, depois os relatórios. Pensei que você tivesse decorado "Como se tornar um auror em 270 passos" - James disse com uma sobrancelha levantada e um ar divertido.

— Eu decorei, não vale, você nem ao menos leu aquele maldito livro - Lily revirou os olhos enquanto alcançava o balcão com certa dificuldade - Olá, Lily Evans, 20 anos, auror.

— Claro Srta. Evans, segundo andar, sala 7.

— Alice já está lá?

— Sim chegou poucos minutos antes

— Obrigada ! - Lily virou-se para James - você vem comigo?

— Sempre. - ele respondeu enquanto pegava sua mão e juntos encaminhavam-se para o elevador.

—-

UM ANO DEPOIS

James levantou-se cedo, e nem se deu ao trabalho de não fazer barulho, ele esperava que a mulher acordasse logo, talvez assim ela fosse embora o mais rápido possível.

Tomou uma ducha rápida e quando voltou, a cama já estava vazia. Essa teria sido a Helga? Ou seria Leah? A verdade era que ele não se importava, ficou satisfeito que ela já não estivesse aqui, assim pouparia seu tempo e poderia chegar mais cedo ao serviço, tinha certeza que teria muitos memorandos esperando por ele em sua mesa no Ministério da Magia. Colocou sua capa, bebeu um copo de conhaque e foi viver mais um dia de sua mísera existência.

Talvez mais um copo de conhaque.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Rompimentos e Recomeços

atualmente

— James assinou o protocolo de autorização para mais mão de obra nos hospitais? - Marlene perguntou com seu habitual tom profissional

— Nah! Eu posso ter esquecido, te envio assim que souber onde coloquei aquele maldito formulário. - James respondeu com seu habitual mal humor.

— Certo, e sobre o homem que apareceu por acidente no povoado trouxa próximo ao lago?

— Mande que Bones cuide desse, será necessário apagar algumas memórias, ela é boa com isso. - James colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, aquela enxaqueca estava matando-o, já passava das três e os problemas continuavam vindo, por que mesmo ele não podia beber uma dose de firewhisky agora para relaxar? Diabos, isso estava enlouquecendo-o

— James você está bem? - Marlene perguntou preocupada abandonando o olhar profissional e adotando a postura de amiga

— Muito mesmo Marlene, você não tem coisas melhores para fazer do que cuidar da minha? - James disse seco

— brilhante! Estarei na minha sala se precisar de mim, envie um patrono, caso aínda consiga fazer um - disse carrancuda com a grosseria de James e se dirigiu a saída não se importando nenhum um pouco ao bater à porta.

James ficou com raiva de si mesmo por ter tratado a amiga tão mal, com certeza ela diria a Sirius e então mais cobranças viriam.

Pensou sobre quando teria ficado tão carrancudo e imaginou que teria sido quando sua vida ano passado tinha virado as avessas. Com o desaparecimento de Lily, as mortes de quem ele amava, a guerra e o peso da solidão haviam contribuído para um James que nem mesmo ele gostava na maioria das vezes.

Talvez ele não fosse digno de ser amado, talvez todas as coisas que ele fez nesse último ano estivessem o perseguindo.

Matar ou ser morto, esse era o mais novo assunto no mundo bruxo. James se agarrava a isso para justificar todas as mortes em que estava envolvido.

Amargura tomou conta dele e ele decidiu focar apenas na guerra, afastando todos ao seu redor, assim ninguém mais o magoaria, estaria protegido.

James respirou fundo e decidiu que depois pediria desculpas a Marlene.

Hoje era um dia difícil, hoje faria um ano que Lilly Evans havia desaparecido do mapa e James Potter ficará em pedaços.

—-/-/-

12 horas antes do desaparecimento de Lily - Londres

James passou em um vilarejo bruxo antes de ir para St. Mungus visitar Lily. Comprou alguns lírios e rumou para desaparatar, Lily geralmente gostava de ganhar flores desde que você também lhe desse alguma comida, mas como ela estava no hospital, por agora James ficaria em divida.

Lily estava bem segundo os médicos, mas ela e Alice teriam que ficar em observação e fazer alguns exames durante a noite e só então receberiam alta no dia seguinte. Lily insistiu que James fosse descansar, dizendo que ele também tinha que trabalhar, ele acabou cedendo.

Quando chegou no quarto percebeu que algo estava errado, mas não soube dizer bem o que. Lily estava de pé, uma pequena mala mal feita ao seu lado, ela estava pálida e parecia tão abatida e nervosa quanto James jamais havia visto em toda sua vida. Assim que fechou a porta ele percebeu que ela fechou a mão na varinha e se voltou alerta para a porta, mas sorriu ao perceber James.

— Hey estranho - ela disse simplesmente

— Lily onde você acha que vai mulher? Você recebeu não recebe alta até amanhã - James disse divertido, mas Lily não sorriu.

— James, eu me sinto ótima - Lily disse séria

— Lily querida, você ainda está fraca e se vai tentar me convencer de lhe ajudar a escapar eu ja vou logo dizendo que - James foi cortado por Lily

—Brilhante! Você sempre fugia da Ala hospitalar mas eu tenho que ficar até me darem alta, preferia sair com você quando ainda quebrava regras. -Lily disse com falsa irritação em sua voz e sentou-se novamente em sua cama.

com a cabeça indicou a cadeira mais próxima para James. - Sente-se quero falar co você, não acho que aguento mais um segundo sem lhe contar

— Lily o que foi? Algo com os exames? Você está bem? Se você estiver com alguma doença terminal saiba que eu não vou te abandonar não, eu li que algumas pessoas nascidas trouxas tem essa doença que deixa careca, mas eu sem- James tagarelou sem parar, antes de Lily bufar e cortar sua fala incessável.

\- O que? doença terminal? da onde você tira essas coisas James? Sério nós temos que conversar sobre a TV a cabo que você fica vendo, mas isso é depois eu tenho mesmo é que te falar sobre..- Mas novamente outra fala foi interrompida, dessa vez um memorando entrou voando ate pousar no colo de James que logo ja estava lendo

— Ótimo, vou ter que sair por que aparentemente eu estou de plantão e um bastardo idiota decidiu fazer magicas em um vilarejo trouxa aqui perto, tudo bem conversarmos outra hora? - ele disse colocando o casaco e com a mão já na maçaneta da porta.

— É, acho que sim - disse Lily desanimada por não conseguir contar o que havia descoberto

E assim James saiu, deixando uma Lily frustrada para trás e sem nunca ouvir o que ela tinha a lhe dizer. James Potter não viu Lily Evans por muito tempo desde então.

—-/-/-

Atualmente na França

Lily Evans mal podia esperar para o ponteiro do relógio indicar oito horas, era seu segundo plantão essa semana, e ela estava exausta.

Era apenas uma aprendiz de medi-bruxa mas até então estava indo muito bem e se dedicando ao máximo.

Com a guerra acontecendo os muitos feridos necessitavam de ajuda o mais rápido possível, sendo assim todo o treinamento de medi-bruxas havia sido reduzido pela metade e passavam todo esse processo em campo, atuando e aprendendo na pratica. Lily sempre que podia comentava sobre o sucateamento do ensino nos dias atuais.

Mesmo na França, com apenas pequenos focos da guerra, Voldemort possuía seguidores e eles não deixavam nada fácil para os trouxas e nascidos-trouxas, todos os dias apareciam trouxas que sofreram maldições e Lily era a responsável por "Obliviar" suas mentes, era como amarrar os sapatos ou andar de bicicleta. Ou amarrar seus sapatos enquanto anda de bicicleta.

Esse plantão havia sido especialmente difícil, um grupo de jovens estudantes de Beauxbatons foram atacado por Lobisomens e Lily foi a responsável por avisa-los de que a partir de agora em toda lua cheia eles se transformariam. Ela ainda se lembrava do choro e desespero que havia preenchido toda a seção de "tratamentos mágicos intensivos"

— Lily você também já vai? Espere por mim - Alice vinha correndo em sua direção, ela era quase uma enfermeira agora, ao contrário da ruiva, Alice deixara o cabelo tão curto quanto possível, dizia ser mais pratico e com a rotina maluca que elas levavam Lily nunca ousou descordar.

— Esse turno acabou comigo, tudo que eu queria era chegar em casa e poder tirar uma longa soneca - Lily comentou com ar sonhadora enquanto chegava a saída do hospital, que na França parecia ficar em um ruela sem saída e sem nada além de uma caçamba velha para os trouxas.

— Já foi nosso tempo minha amiga - Alice comentou com um suspiro cansado- Mal acredito na saudade que estou sentindo de casa, e do meu pequeno - disse com pesar.

— Eu sei como você se sente - Lily comentou triste antes de aparatar para a casa que dividia com Alice desde que tudo aconteceu no último ano. Não era um lar, era um refugio mas era o melhor que elas conseguiram.


	4. Capitulo 4 - Maldito destino

Atualmente na França

Era um ano na França e Lily não conhecia muitas pessoas, chegara com Alice, desamparadas, assustadas até mesmo com a própria sombra e não havia se permitido a novas amizades. Sabia que quanto mais divulgasse onde ela e amiga estavam poderia significar um erro fatal.

O destino. Lily culpava ele por toda a bagunça. Era inevitável fugir dele, ela contudo, estava se saindo muito bem nesse um ano. Obrigado.

Mas nesse momento Alice surtava, era cedo e elas já estavam no hospital para começar o turno. A loira andava de um lado para outro quase enlouquecendo a ruiva, que tinha o rosto pálido, concentrando-se em achar uma saída para a mais nova novidade.

O fato era que elas - Alice e Lily - teriam que voltar a Londres. St. Mungus havia requisitado mais mão-de-obra, com todos os ataques cada vez mais frequentes e concentrados em Londres. Lily até considerou que o pedido demorou a acontecer se você fosse analisar a situação. O conselho do hospital tinha deixado mais do que claro, elas estavam "convidadas" a deixarem o grupo médico da França o mais breve possível para "Continuar executando seus respectivos trabalhos com maestria onde mais eram necessárias". Lily achou aquilo uma grande merda. Ela teria de voltar para o lugar da onde fugiu. Maldito destino.

— Ah Lily, imagina o que será de nós? Foi tão difícil deixar tudo para trás, recomeçar tudo sozinhas aqui. - Alice estava vermelha, como costumava ficar quando agitada.

— Eu sei Lice, eu sei. Mas o que você sugere? Eu não vejo outra saída. Quer dizer, sempre podemos fugir, de novo e de novo. Mas está é a guerra, nossa guerra, pra começo de conversa nós nunca tínhamos que ter saído de lá. - Lily disse cansada, fugir do destino tinha consequências terríveis e no fim ele te encontrava do mesmo jeito.

Lily saiu de Londres para não ter de enfrentá-lo mas ele deu um jeito de fazê-la voltar. Isso amedrontava Lily até os ossos.

— Lily nós duas tivemos motivos fortíssimos para sair de cena. Eu amava ser Auror. Inferno eu treinei para isso, mas meus motivos para ir embora prevalecem até hoje para não voltar. - Alice disse, determinação brilhava em seus olhos. - Como você pode pensar em voltar?

— Oh Lice ! Foi o inferno de difícil quando eu tive que deixar tudo para trás, mas eu não me arrependo, você sabe! O motivo que me fez ir embora é o que me faz suportar todos os dias longe de todos que eu amo, não pense que eu não sei como você se sente.- Lily disse com emoção, a amiga não deveria ser capaz de duvidar dela, deveria saber melhor do que ninguém como Lily estava se sentindo.

Lily percebeu a cara de culpada de amiga que balbuciou um "desculpa" olhando para o chão. Ela não estava brava com a amiga, Alice também teve que abandonar muito para trás, ela assim como a ruiva tinha deixado para trás todos os amigos, família, carreira e até mesmo Frank.

O choque inicial do "convite" realizado pelo pessoal do hospital já havia passado, e ela estava aceitando o fato de voltar a sua terra de origem, mas só faria isso com Alice, ela não seria capaz de voltar sozinha.

— Lice me escute com clareza e pare de andar, você está me deixando maluca. Obrigada. Eu não vou pedir mais de uma vez, eu não posso ser o motivo pelo qual você vai voltar, eu quero que você tenha certeza de que vai fazer isso exclusivamente por você, não posso ter responsabilidade nenhuma na sua decisão. - Lily olhou fixamente nos olhos da amiga que sustentou o olhar e acenou a cabeça. - eu quero voltar para Londres, tivemos motivos para ir embora, esses motivos é claro permanecem. Mas isso é a guerra, todos os dias pessoas morrem e são inocentes. Meus pais foram assassinados Alice. Por Merlin! Eu nem ao menos pude ir ao funeral, nós duas sabemos que era uma armadilha, entretanto é a minha, é a sua guerra e eu não quero que ela se estenda para um futuro breve. Eu quero ajudar, eu não posso mais ser uma Auror ambas sabemos disso, mas se eu puder ajudar para combater esses vermes malditos de Comensais da Morte e sua teoria nojenta sobre raça puro sangue, eu o farei. Com você, apenas. Eu preciso de você, só você pode ser capaz de me entender e eu não farei isso sem você de forma alguma.

Alice respirou fundo algumas vezes, e não precisou mais pensar na resposta.

— Calada ruiva! E coloque esse traseiro para se mexer, temos uma casa inteira para empacotar. Estamos nos mudando.

—-/-/-

Londres

— James, seu maldito bastardo odioso ! Sabe que eu tive que aturar a Lene reclamando pra mim sobre sua "amargura e total falta de respeito para com a sua pessoa" durante toda a noite. E era minha maldita folga. - Sirius disse visivelmente chateado com o amigo.

James no entanto limitou-se a olhá-lo de lado enquanto enchia o segundo copo de whisky. Estavam no apartamento que compartilhavam, desde que Lily se fora. Remus estava desinteressado no assunto, e quase pegando no sono no sofá da sala.

— Eu já me desculpei com ela Almofadinhas - James disse simplesmente. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo agora já adormecido em um ângulo estranho no sofá.

— Como se você se importasse. Você está tão ranzinza - Sirius disse finalmente após observar o moreno que trocava de canal como se tivesse absorvendo mil conteúdos ao mesmo tempo.

— Não estou ranzinza, já falei eu só estava cansado. Agora me deixe em paz. - James disse revirando os olhos para o amigo. Sabia que teria cobranças por parte de Sirius. Ele já havia se envergonhando e balbuciado algumas desculpas para Marlene no fim da tarde daquele dia.

Mas James não se enganava, ele concordava com o amigo. Ele era um maldito ranzinza.

—-/-/-

3 horas antes do desaparecimento de Lily Evans

Lily corria pelos corredores do St. Mungus a procura do quarto de número 315. Assim que virou a próxima esquerda encontrou o quarto no fim do corredor e nem ao menos se anunciou, abrindo a porta com urgência.

Tinha aparência de uma louca. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam rebeldes jogador para todos os lados, seu rosto deveria estar corado devido a correria e sua respiração estava acelerada e irregular.

— Que inferno Lily você me matou do coração, está fugindo do que mulher? Céus você me assustou - Alice após se recuperar do susto, disse.

Ela estava em observação assim como Lily, estava com algumas ataduras e cortes pouco visíveis mas parecia relativamente bem.

— Ah Lice me desculpe, mas eu vinha falar com você depois de uma briga com o Sev, quero dizer com o Snape e então eu encontrei o Dumbledore, e então encontramos Sibila e então o Malfoy apareceu e agora eu não sei o que fazer, eu.. Eu. Eu só não sei, estou apavorada. E.. E Alice você está me ouvindo?

Alice mantinha um sorriso gigante no rosto, parecia ter dormido com um grande cabide na boca. Estava radiante e ainda estava numa cama de hospital toda quebrada e desengonçada.

— Lily me desculpe, mas você não vai acreditar, tenho novidades ! - Alice disse feliz

— Também tenho - Lily disse infeliz

— Estou grávida ! Você é a primeira a saber.

— MERDA! - Lily gritou apavorada. Maldito destino.


	5. Capítulo 5 - breves reencontros

James sentiu um aperto no peito e uma tristeza enorme, mas não deixou transparecer.

Mais uma família inteira havia sido encontrada morta, incluindo as duas crianças do casal, ao que James sabia eles poderiam ter informações e não entregaram a Voldemort.

Mas o segredo da boa liderança, segundo ele próprio, era nunca demonstrar nada, se ele ficasse triste, com medo, perdido, ele nunca demonstraria, isso iria desestabilizar a equipe, e essa era um luxo que ele não podia se dar.

Era sexta à noite mas a reunião com os membros da Ordem estava acontecendo á horas. Dessa vez era no próprio apartamento de James, eles estavam discutindo sobre informações que aparentemente haviam vazado do grupo de seguidores de Voldemort.

— Espera! Você está me dizendo que Voldemort está propondo um acordo? - Sirius exclamou com uma cara horrorizada.

— Não! Não é um acordo propriamente dito, acontece que ele está atrás de algo e ele fará de tudo para conseguir, vidas seriam tiradas se preciso mas se entregarmos a ele antes, então pouparemos destruição e mais mortes. - disse Amélia Bones.

— Bones você perdeu o juízo? Você trabalha no Departamento de Execução da Lei Mágica, supostamente você deve saber que não se pode negociar com esse tipo. Já parou pra pensar no que Voldemort quer ? E se for algo que matará a todos nós? Ou quem sabe nos escravizar? - Arthur Weasley se pronunciou, ficando com as orelhas ligeiramente vermelhas.

— Não Arthur eu não esqueci, não precisa ensinar o meu trabalho, sei como fazê-lo - disse a mulher amarga e fechando a cara - só estou colocando ás claras uma das nossas alternativas.

— Olhem não adianta esquentarmos os ânimos, e sim analisar o que temos - disse Remo encarando a cada um na cozinha, todos estavam em volta da mesa.

— É mesmo? E o que temos? - zombou Ludo Bagman, um novo integrante a Ordem, geralmente ele era todo sorrisos e irritante mas quando se tratava de uma reunião da Ordem ele ficava apenas todo irritante.

— Voldemort quer algo, nós precisamos descobrir o que ele quer. Imaginaram se por algum momento o que ele quer é uma arma? Como uma arma contra ele? E se ele quer tanto isso por que é a única coisa da qual precisa se proteger? - Remo havia pensado naquilo assim que ouvira Dumbledore contando sobre a novidade, parece que o seu espião no lado de Voldemort estava fazendo seu trabalho muito bem.

— É eu pensei sobre isso. Acontece que precisamos achar antes dele. - Frank disse carrancudo

— Esse não é o nosso maior problema nem o primeiro passo. - James disse pela primeira vez naquela noite.

— Não? - Frank perguntou confuso encarando o colega

— Não! A nossa prioridade é descobrir o que ele quer, por que ele quer, e onde está. Se Voldemort não encontrou até agora, deve estar bem escondido. - James terminou encarando cada um da sala com sua habitual carranca no rosto.

No fim a reunião foi apenas desanimadora e uma grande exposição de dúvidas e mais dúvidas inúteis e sem respostas.

Passado-se algumas semanas e James não conseguia dormir direito, ficava tendo o mesmo pesadelo noite após noite, ficou remoendo o pesadelo que acabara de viver.

Um raio verde cortava o caminho até ele e quando ele chegava James só se lembrava de gritar e então o clarão verde causado pelo raio se desfazia, e aos poucos ele podia enxergar os corpos de todos que conhecia e amava, jogados um em cima do outro, sem vida.

Líquido vermelho preenchia o chão ao seu redor, e os olhos todos sem vida, fitavam o nada. Ele queria correr, tirá-los dessa vala de morte, queria poder ajudá-los, mas ele só conseguia se movimentar para parar no chão, caindo nas poças de sangue. Sangue dos seus amigos, família encharcando suas próprias roupas e mãos.

E então geralmente ele acordava, sentindo nojo de si mesmo por não ser capaz de salvá-los, nem mesmo dar uma morte digna, mas não essa noite. Essa noite James não havia sido atingindo pelo raio, tinha sido Lily, era ela quem caia morta no chão, banhada por seu próprio sangue, ele queria ajudá-la mas quanto mais ele se esforçava e corria para chegar até ela mais longe e distante ela ficava, mas ele ainda era capaz de enxergar os olhos verdes abertos encarando o nada, totalmente sem brilho e sem vida, sem o calor que ele se lembrava de ver sempre que olhava para a mulher.

Respirando fundo, James levantou da cama, e seguiu até o banheiro, um incômodo barulho vinha da janela da cozinha, curiosamente James seguiu até o barulho, encontrando uma grande coruja negra bicando sem parar o vidro da janela. Ela deveria ter acabado de chegar, uma vez que ele tinha sono pesado e, nem Sirius e Remus estavam em casa ela poderia ter ficado esperando para entregar a carta à noite toda.

A carta breve contém apenas a letra de Dumbledore, com apenas duas palavras HOGWARTS AGORA.

Mal tinha lido as palavras quando correu para o quarto pegou um casaco e desaparatou direto para os grandes portões de Hogwarts .

Ainda era noite, ou começo da manhã dependendo do ponto de vista, o dia estava começando a surgir, mas as estrelas e a lua ainda eram visíveis.

James não tinha dúvidas, o que quer que fosse, era importante, reuniões da Ordem convocadas com urgência, em especial em Hogwarts eram bem em último caso, e James tinha uma ideia do que era, para Dumbledore ter convocado tão repentinamente.

— Obrigada por terem vindo, sei que alguns têm família, e pelo horário alguns, me atrevo a dizer estavam dormindo, mas a situação é séria.

— Molly ficou realmente preocupada, mas não pode vir, está cuidando do nosso caçula Ronald - disse Arthur em tons de desculpas olhando cada um da sala.

Estavam reunidos em uma sala de aula vazia, já que agora a Ordem era grande o suficiente para não caber no pequeno escritório do Diretor.

— Não se preocupe com isso Arthur todos entendemos - disse Marlene com um sorriso sonhador e quente - aliás como vai o nosso pequeno mascote ruivo?

Antes mesmo que Arthur pudesse responder Dumbledore lhe cortou, tomando a dianteira

— Espero que muito bem, mas poderemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, temo que o assunto que os trouxe para cá é um pouco mais preocupante. Essa noite o hospital St. Mungus foi atacado.

Todos na sala exclamaram surpresos, Voldemort atacando doentes era novidade, até agora não havia acontecido nada do tipo. Ele parecia ter predisposição a matar e livrar de seu caminho aqueles saudáveis e hábeis o bastante, doentes e pessoas a bera da morte não parecia estar em sua lista de prioridade, era baixo até mesmo para Lord Voldemort.

— Tivemos alguma baixa? - perguntou James categórico sem mostrar se abalar pela notícia

— Graças a Merlin não tivemos baixas, alias nem feridos, o ataque nos rendeu alguns reféns, mas os Comensais foram direto para a sala de arquivos e exigiram um arquivo em especial.

— Sala de arquivos? Mais alguém aqui esta achando isso tão estranho como eu? - Sirius perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão

— Sim muito estranho, mas o que exatamente eles estavam procurando e o porquê foi o fator que nos levou a resposta sobre o que Voldemort estava procurando tão desesperadamente - Alastor disse

— Por favor nos expliquem - Remus pediu encarando o Auror

— Comensais foram no St. Mungus atrás do controle de natalidade do mundo mágico, todas as crianças nascidas e geradas no período de um ano até hoje

— O que? Crontrole de natalidade - James perguntou perdendo a compostura, esperando o pior de toda essa história.

— Sim! Ele levou todos os arquivos essa noite e algumas horas mais tarde recebi uma mensagem de Dumbledore nos avisando que o espião havia o informado que Voldemort havia conseguido o que procurava.

O momento de tensão era palpável no ar, era como se o oxigênio fosse difícil e raro. Todos esperando em silêncio crucial Alastor concluir a história contando o que exatamente Voldemort estava procurando.

— Uma profecia! A profecia entretanto não está completa, algo muito forte está bloqueando o restante da profecia, mas o que importa é que Voldemort teve acesso a profecia e assim como ele, nós também - explicou Alastor em um tom calmo e incomum que ele nunca usava.

— Espere! O que isso tem haver com o ataque ao hospital - exclamou Amélia Jones

— Ouça a profecia e então me diga você. - disse Dumbledore enquanto pegava um papel dos bolsos da veste e recitava a profecia - "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês."

— Então me digam, vocês conseguiram fazer a ligação entre o controle de natalidade e a profecia? - Alastor disse encarando ninguém em especial

Ninguém respondeu, todos temerosos demais, a profecia era específica mas dezenas de vidas inocentes estavam em perigo, crianças tão novas que não sabiam pronunciar uma única palavra correndo perigo mortal.

— Bom eu espero que vocês tenham sim chegado a mesma conclusão que eu, uma merda não? - a voz fez os pelos da nunca de James arrepiar, ele conhecia aquela voz, suave e que outrora lhe trazia sensações capaz de levá-lo do 0 ao 100 em milésimos, mesmo de costas ele sabia quem era

— Lily? - Marlene disse incrédula correndo para abraçar a ruiva - Meu Deus é você mesma! Viva! Você sumiu por tanto tempo que eu.. Ah! Céus eu imaginei tantas coisa - Marlene não se preocupava em deixar as lágrimas caírem.

Alguns membros da Ordem sorriram ao reconhecer a ruiva, mas não James, ele não sabia se abraçava ou se saia correndo para pegar um ar, portanto afrouxou a camiseta abrindo dois botões e ousou se virar para vê-la.

Linda, ele quase perdeu o folego, lá estava a pequena Lily Evans, com cabelos maiores do que ele se lembrava, um sorriso no rosto e olhos calorosos, mas isso era tudo, ela parecia triste, e inacreditavelmente mais magra, aliás os ossos de seu rosto eram visíveis os braços pareciam mais finos, e ele ainda perdia o fôlego só de olhá-la.

— Vai com calma Prongs, ela é a Lils mas ela ainda é mistério, lembre-se disso ok? - sussurrou Sirius em seu ouvido.

Sirius entretanto não precisava lembra-lo disso, ele sentia a dor tão presente como se tivesse sido ontem. Até então ela não parecia ter notado o moreno, mas ao percorrer os olhos pela sala e encontrá-lo ela pareceu momentaneamente surpresa para então sorrir calorosamente.

— Hey Sirius, oi James - disse simplesmente e se aproximando do resto das pessoas da reunião e não esperando resposta dos morenos se adiantou para Dumbledore - então diretor como eu te falei mais cedo, Alice e eu estaremos encarregadas sobre os arquivos do hospital, traremos assim que possível, mais tarde gostaria que o senhor me mantivesse a parte das novidades, estivemos fora por algum tempo mas agora que voltamos precisamos nos inteirar.

— Alice está com você? Ela está aqui? - disse Frank olhando ao redor sem esconder a ansiedade.

— Oh sim! Ela está comigo, mas bem não aqui - sorriu a ruiva brevemente sem dar mais explicações.

— Então gracinha como vocês vão conseguir os documentos? Não é sigiloso e tudo não foi levado por Voldemort? - Perguntou Ludo dando um sorrisinho torto para a ruiva.

— Ah sim, trabalho no St. Mungus agora, tenho um acesso preferencial, por isso Dumbledore me pediu ajuda, e creio que temos alguns outros arquivos no hospital, vai dar algum trabalho mas conseguirei isso - Lily disse seria encarando o homem baixo e gordinho ao seu lado - e não me chame de gracinha.

— Trabalha no St. Mungus? Você é um Auror - disse Sirius com uma careta sem entendê-la

— Trabalho, e eu era uma Auror. - Lily disse encarando o amigo de quem sentirá falta mas não teria coragem de abraçar, ela sabia que ele devia ter fortes duvidas em relação ao seu caráter, pela forma como tudo aconteceu, pela forma que quebrou o coração de James, seu melhor amigo - Agora se me derem licença eu tenho que ir. Há alguns compromissos que necessitam de mim agora, entro em contato assim que conseguir a papelada Dumbledore - disse encarando o antigo diretor e já se virando enquanto puxava a capa preta e colocava o capuz.

\- Espere! Lily você já vai? Eu quero saber onde você estava, você não vai sumir de novo, ou vai? Vai voltar, certo? - Marlene correu de encontro a antiga colega de dormitório.

— Conversamos outra hora Lene, prometo que isso ainda vai fazer algum sentido pra você, algum dia - Lily disse expressando levemente um sorriso triste, deu um breve olhar a James como se quisesse lhe dizer algo e continuou seu caminho até desaparecer da vista.

Tão rápido como ela havia vindo, ela havia ido.


	6. Capítulo 6 - O que é cruel ?

atualmente

Era tarde e a reunião acontecia á horas na sala de reuniões dos Aurores, uma sala relativamente maior que o cubículos que todos os Aurores ocupavam, Alastor Moody estava delegando as tarefas e o número de pessoa ia diminuindo a cada missão que os Aurores recebiam.

— O departamento de transportes mágicos foi comprometido, e isso era uma informação sigilosa até a confirmação dos fatos, ou seja todo o Ministério da Magia já está sabendo. O velho Beggins estava enviando a localização de cada bruxo que aqueles cretinos Comensais pediam, ele é claro estava sobre a maldição Imperius, mas não impede que mais alguém no departamento de transportes não esteja colaborando com Voldemort, portanto já abri um inquérito. - Alastor Moody ia dizendo enquanto seu olho mágico observava cada um da sala como se pudesse vê-los nú. E Sirius realmente achava que ele pudesse. - McKinnon, você e Longbottom estão nesse caso, quero que cuidem dessa situação, quero um relatório a cada 48 horas e não quero mais nenhuma missão arruinada por que aqueles patifes Comensais saberem exatamente onde estamos e que horas vamos chegar, fui claro?

— Sim chefe, vamos Frank! Ainda quero passar na padaria, preciso de um chá forte se vou ter que lidar com toda a papelada do Departamento de Transportes. - Marlene disse se levantando e dirigindo a porta com Frank em seus calcanhares.

— Potter e Black, quero vocês no St. Mungus, vocês vão me enviar um relatório a cada 12 horas, não vão sair do hospital e não me interessam como farão as rondas, vocês se organizem, as coisas parecem calmas por lá mas isso nunca é um bom sinal, agora andem sumam logo da minha frente. - Moody começou a balançar a mão num gesto para expulsa-los.

James fez uma careta quando ouviu sobre sua tarefa mas não disse nada e saiu pela porta, Sirius no entanto parou com a mão maçaneta e virou-se para encarar o chefe

— Sabe isso foi cruel, com a Lily no Hospital e tudo o mais

— Então você acha que eu sou cruel Sr. Black?

— Eu.. E-eu nao, quer dizer sim... Não! - gaguejou Sirius constrangido

— Eu não sou cruel Sr. Black. Cruel foi o Sr. Stell chegar em casa depois de um dia de trabalho para encontrar a casa pegando fogo e a sua filha viva e em chamas, simplesmente por serem nascidos-trouxas. Cruel é a jovem Dorcas Meadowes ser torturada até a loucura e ser encontrada morta com os dois irmãos mais jovens que ainda não haviam nem mesmo concluído os estudos. Eu não sou cruel Sr. Black eu sou razoável, a guerra é cruel. - Alastor usou o tom de voz feroz que teria feito um garotinho se agachar no chão e chamar pela sua mãe.

— Claro senhor, peço desculpas - e finalmente saindo porta á fora Sirius soltou o ar que nem mesmo sabia estar segurando

Seguiu até o elevador onde encontrou com James esperando por ele pacientemente. James notou que Sirius estava com o rosto pálido contrastando com os cabelos perfeitamente ondulados e hidratados que caiam em cascata ao redor de seus olhos.

— Você está bem cara? Demorou um bocado lá - James disse entrando no elevador com Sirius seguindo seus passos logo em seguida.

— Estou sim cara, o Moody só estava sendo razoável. - Sirius fez uma careta

Todos conheciam os longos e destrutivos sermões que Alastor Moody era capaz de fazer quando estava sendo razoável, eles eram realmente poderosos às vezes

— Oh! Bem, cara eu sinto muito - James disse olhando o amigo em um claro gesto que dizia que realmente se lamentava.

Sirius pensou na guerra e em como ela tinha afetado ele e todos que ele amava ou conhecia. Pensou em Régulus e como ele tinha desaparecido a quase um ano, ele teve notícias que o caçula dos Black tinha retornado à razão e decidido sair do grupo de seguidores de Voldemort mas ele sabia que ninguém saía, não vivo. E agora a família dele tinha um túmulo vazio no cemitério St. Louis onde eles fingiam que Régulus estava, pensou em Dorcas e na face pálida e desnutrida que ele tinha encontrado ao entrar em sua casa, pensou em Stell vendo a própria filha gritar em agonia enquanto morria e ele não podia fazer nada além de olhar e vendo James agora, ele não pode deixar de pensar que nunca mais iria ver os brilhos nos olhos e o sorriso que James uma vez lhe dera quando eles concluíram o Mapa do Maroto. A guerra era cruel .

— Pois é cara eu também sinto muito.

Ela nunca havia sido uma pessoa matinal, quando estava de férias e passava os feriados em casa com os pais ela tinha uma regra: nunca antes das onze.

O pai dela costumava dizer que não tinha nada que valesse a pena aguentar o mal-humor de uma ruiva bruxa e de um metro e cinquenta e sete de altura, e era assim sempre que alguém a acordava cedo.

A regra não valia para Hogwarts, não que ela gostasse de acordar todos os dias com os primeiros raios de sol entrando pela janela, mas ela tinha um compromisso com a escola e consigo, ela devia se esforçar sempre mais, nunca era o bastante, não para ela a nascida trouxa.

Lily só não imaginava que fosse conhecer alguém que a faria acordar de madrugada e não sofreria nenhuma consequência, e ainda alguém que fosse capaz de fazê-la querer ficar acordada a noite toda.

Mas aí a Lily conheceu o Harry.

— Ei Evans, você tem alguma poção Tira-Sonho no seu armário? O hospital ficou sem

— Mesmo? Sinto muito não tenho, o paciente do 3º andar usou todo meu estoque essa semana - Lily disse para o atendente na porta enquanto se inclinava sobre um senhor trazido há alguns meses com Síndrome de Leão-da-montanha.

A tarde no hospital estava calma, não havia ataques há dias, mas Lily e Alice suspeitavam que desde o ataque ao hospital as pessoas estavam com medo, e mesmo doente evitavam o hospital.

Ela gostava de trabalhar, sempre tinha sido um escape, quando decidiu não ser uma mulher do lar, mesmo após ter abandonado James ela sabia que não dava pra voltar a ser uma Auror, não nas condições atuais dela mas como se recusava a ficar parada, ela decidiu que tentaria salvar algumas vidas e foi assim que deu entrada no curso de Medi-bruxa ainda enquanto morava na França.

Mas trabalhar ultimamente significava encontrar com James ou Sirius em um ou outro corredor fazendo a ronda dos andares, nem mesmo na sala de refeições ela ficava livre da presença dos dois, Alice não sofria tanto, nunca foi tão ligada à nenhum dos dois mas ela era grata a isso, pelo menso alguém na casa estava cem por cento alerta e não divagando se encontraria com eles no corredor do banheiro.

Era bom saber que eles estavam bem, saber que tinham seguido sua vida mas encontrá-los sem poder dizer o quanto ela sentia falta deles, sem poder abraçar bem apertado e dizer que ela nunca quis ir embora era insuportável.

Cada vez que eles a viam fingiam que ela não estava lá, ela preferia que eles gritassem com ela.

— Doutora Evans, pode buscar pra mim uma Poção para os ossos? - pediu Dothy uma velha medi-bruxa

— vai remendar ou fazer crescer ? - Lily perguntou gentilmente, sabia que mesmo que houvesse elevadores no hospital era difícil para uma velha senhora se locomover tanto assim e admirava que a idosa não tivesse abandonado a profissão em tempos tão difíceis.

— Fazê-los crescer, o jovem Patrick aqui tentou crescer alguns centímetros antes do tempo e a poção não deu muito certo - ela disse levemente irritada indicando um menino na cama ao lado, que parecia ter se contorcido e estar sem ombros

— Claro Dothy, vou buscar

O elevador era muito solicitado no hospital, então às vezes Lily preferia usar a escada, e a sala de armazenamento de poções ficava apenas dois andares para baixo.

Quando chegou abriu a porta que dava para o andar viu James e Sirius conversando baixo inclinados um para outro como se tivessem contando segredos ou planejando a nova marotagem, ela sorriu com a lembrança e Sirius pareceu notar por que aos poucos virou a cabeça para vê-la e ficou olhando para ela, James seguiu o olhar do amigo e adquiriu uma cara totalmente neutra e sem expressão ao vê-la.

Respirando fundo como se não fosse nada Lily seguiu até a porta próxima da onde estavam encostados e ela entrou sentindo sua nuca formigar com o olhar que eles lhe deram.

Seguiu roboticamente no escuro, já estava tão familiarizada com o local que não se incomodou em acender a luz, foi até a terceira prateleira e esticou a mão para pegar a poção roxa, mas sua mão encontrou apenas o ar, estranhando ela usou a varinha para acender o quarto e perdeu o ar, sentiu os pulmões arderem e então sua cabeça começou a trabalhar e todas as peças fizeram sentido.

— Oh merda!

Ela correu em direção às estufas, no andar de baixo, pegou o olhar questionador de Sirius e James mas eles não á seguiram.

Como ela esperava não havia nada lá, apenas vasos de terra vazios e o cheiro de plantas mortas e em decomposição, o cheiro de mofo era conhecido de Lily, sempre presente em estufas mas o vazio e falta das plantas não era correto, e o cheiro adocicado de veneno corria pelo ar, tudo estava errado mas ao mesmo tempo tudo fez sentido.

E então ela correu para fora da estufa, explodindo de dentro da porta, arfando ruidosamente ela chegou no corredor a fim de encontrar os dois amigos ainda parados no mesmo lugar.

E de fato eles estavam mas havia uma mulher, muito bonita que parecia estar gritando com James, e quando uma ruiva saí correndo pelo corredor de um hospital você para até mesmo uma briga para ver.

— VOCÊ NÃO ME LIGOU JAMIE- dizia a mulher com uma voz arrastada e dramática a plenos pulmões

— Olha estou trabalhando Mary não é uma boa hora - James dizia baixo enquanto gesticulava a saída ligeiramente corado e parecendo que ia vomitar enquanto Sirius parecia radiante com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

A garota deu dois passos para frente e ficou vermelha até os ossos antes de gritar para o hospital inteiro

— MARY? QUEM É MARY? Eu sou a Agatha, seu grande canalha, idio...

— Ei já chega - mas a voz de Lily não foi ouvida, ou se foi ela estava sendo bem ignorada - CALEM A BOCA - A voz saiu mais alta e raivosa do que Lily havia imaginado - EU NÃO QUERO SABER DESSA GRITARIA NO MEU HOSPITAL - ela disse apontando para a mulher, sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao saber que o andar inteiro prestava atenção nela, ela se virou e disse para todos - voltem ao trabalho, todos! - quando todos voltaram aos seus afazeres ela se voltou para os três na sua frente.

— Quem você acha que é para me mandar calar a boca? Jamie diz pra ela que ela não manda - a voz da mulher parecia mais arrastada agora que Lily estava mais perto, James não ousou dizer uma palavra

— Eu querida, sou Lily Evans Auror e médica desse hospital e eu vou chutar seu traseiro se você não sumir da minha frente em cinco segundos - Lily disse sorrindo docemente para a mulher á sua frente, o tipo de mulher que você encontra todas as noites no mesmo bar mas vai embora pra cama todas as noites com homens diferentes. Não que isso fosse errado, mas um daqueles homens deveria ter sido James, não? Sentiu o estomago revirar e virar pedra, mas ignorou a sensação como se ela não estivesse lá.

Lily não ousou tirar os olhos da mulher mas sentiu Sirius se inclinando e tapando a boca enquanto ria, James ainda parecia estar decidindo se vomitava ou desmaiava.

— Olha aqui coisinha ruiva.. - dizia a mulher depois de um momento de hesitação

— Oh não! Você não chamou ela de coisinha ruiva - disse Sirius dando um passo para trás

— Você não olha pra mim, você quem chamou ela assim - James disse dando um passo para trás acompanhando Sirius

A mulher pareceu abalada e então olhou para Lily que disse levantando a mão

— Não me faça chegar no cinco ou eu vou mesmo chutar a sua cara. Um, dois...- ela levantou dois dedos no ar, a mulher engoliu em seco e seguiu até o fim do corredor, meio correndo meio andando até desaparecer de vista

— Lily, você foi demais - Sirius disse se aproximando e abraçando a ruiva, ela foi pega de surpresa mas quase não soltou o amigo - sério mulher eu sou seu fã - o sorriso genuíno de Sirius fez seu coração acelerar e seu rosto se quebrar num sorriso.

— Eu sempre soube disso Sirius, só queria ver você admitir - Mas então o sorriso derreteu de seu rosto quando ela olhou para James e lembrou-se da mulher, mulher que ele nem sabia o nome, ele havia voltado a ser o James da época da escola? Seria possível? Ele havia seguido em frente, afinal. Foi como se o gelo fosse bombeado no coração no lugar do sangue - Potter preciso que você diga a suas namoradas que o hospital não é lugar para brigas, espero que não se repita

Foi como ver uma pessoa levando um soco, ele cambaleou e tomou o ar antes de se endireitar e responder

— Como desejar Doutora Evans - seu tom era rouco, quase como se dirigir a palavra a ela doesse e rasgasse sua garganta

— Ótimo, agora espero que vocês me sigam, tenho que mostrar algo á vocês. Temos um problema

— Quando não temos um problema? - resmungou Sirius

— Sirius, agora não - repreendeu James

— O que foi dessa vez? Qual o problema Lily? - Sirius perguntou chegando mais perto da ruiva

— Voldemort está planejando um ataque, dos grandes e ele se preparou como nunca dessa vez

— Como você sabe disso? - James perguntou profissionalmente

— Bom, St. Mungus está sobre ataque, nesse momento

— Do que você está falando Lily? - Ninguém além de Lily pareceu notar que James tinha chamado ela pelo nome

— Tenho certeza que Voldemort está preparando um ataque, alias já estamos em um. Voldemort nos deixou totalmente sem poções e as estufas, todas elas, foram envenenadas. - disse com uma urgência surgindo em sua alma, ao perceber a grandeza e maestria desse plano que deve ter durado meses até ele acabar com todo o estoque de um hospital - Ele vai fazer um ataque e não seremos capazes de lidar com as vítimas. Ele planeja isso a meses, um 'plano de longa duração' eu tenho certeza.

— O que sugere Lily? - Sirius perguntou cruzando os braços sobre o peito

Lily sentiu seus lábios se curvarem ligeiramente, à sombra de um sorriso sapeca em sua face

— Bem, ele fez a primeira jogada então eu sugiro um 'plano pra ontem'.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Lutar até não poder mais

Quando estava na escola James orgulhava-se de ter amigos tão bons quanto ele em arquitetar planos, a inteligência sendo usada para algo mais útil que decorar feitiços e maneiras corretas de usar um bezoar com certeza eram parte de seu orgulho.

Quando decidiram que se chamariam Marotos a travessura da vez foi chegar no cabeça de Javali e pegar umas cervejas amanteigadas, tudo na clandestinidade. James havia deixado o dinheiro em cima do balcão e usou sua capa da invisibilidade para tal artimanha, lembrava-se claramente de voltar e ficar comemorando com os amigos até tarde, e no dia seguinte, de perder a hora para a aula de Runas Antigas. Mas tudo havia válido tão a pena! Ele descobriu mais uma passagem secreta no castelo e com a ajuda de Pirraça, voltou sem ser visto, tudo um sucesso, sem machucar e incomodar ninguém!

A mais pura alegria de uma criança que alcançou seu objetivo, a adrenalina que surgia sempre que pensava que podia ser pego fora da cama tarde da noite e a maneira que seus amigos olhavam para ele, como se ele fosse capaz de tudo e mais um pouco. James gostava disso e com certeza ele se orgulhava disso.

Pelo menos o James de 13 anos se sentia assim.. O James de 22, mal sentia algo.

—-/-/-

Sirius sempre gostou de Lily, ela era uma garota inteligente, rápida, fiel e leal. Quando James e ela começaram a sair o amigo ficou meio indisponível e ele sentiu-se com certo rancor da garota, claro que ele sabia que sentia-se com ciúmes da atenção que agora era redirecionada, mas com o tempo Lily ganhou o coração de Sirius, ela se tornou a irmã que ele não teve, algumas vezes até mesmo a mãe, e então ele disputava com James a atenção de Lily e a presença dela na vida dele se tornou essencial.

Quando no último ano ela deixou James sem nenhuma explicação e sumiu, Sirius nunca disse a ninguém mas ele ficou tão destruído quanto James, a garota que havia conquistado espaço em seu coração havia ido embora e ele nunca soube o que aconteceu.

Entretanto te-la de volta não mudou o fato que Sirius confiava nas habilidades da baixinha ruiva.

Quando ela disse que seu plano para contra-atacar Voldemort envolvia procurar uma flor no meio de uma montanha em algum lugar da Escócia, nenhuma parte dele disse que isso não daria certo, e Sirius se odiava por isso.

— Me explica de novo, estamos aqui porquê mesmo? No meio de uma nevasca e no meio do nada? - James perguntou enquanto batia os dentes

Lily bufou enquanto olhava para baixo com a ajuda da varinha que brilhava vermelho pelo feitiço localizador.

— Pela Bromélia Estrelinia, que apesar do nome desaparece todas as noites, mas é mortal durante o amanhecer. Vamos usá-la no ataque.

É claro que o plano era mais do que a tal flor com fama de mortal, envolvia toda a Ordem da Fênix, Aurores confiáveis e até mesmo alguns alunos em Hogwarts já que os filhos de alguns comensais ou parentes próximos ainda estavam na escola, a fofoca podia ser uma arma poderosa.

Madame Pomfrey fez o que pode e enviou alguns pacotes de poções preparadas com o que restou na estufa da escola mas não era o suficiente para suprir a necessidade do hospital. As estufas de Hogwarts também haviam sido envenenadas.

O Glamour, feitiço usado para disfarce, estava sendo utilizado por todos aqueles que faziam a segurança do hospital, a tal ponto que nem mesmo quem era da Ordem sabia mais quem era quem.

O esquema de segurança que Lily havia montado com James chegava a ser surreal, Sirius tinha que admitir que eles formavam uma bela dupla, entretanto o plano demorou horas, os dois não concordavam em nada e só discutiam, no começo James até mesmo se recusou a ficar no mesmo cômodo com a ruiva. No fim Sirius deu graças a Merlin que eles saíram vivos e sem arranhões com um pergaminho cheio de anotações e um plano.

Lily havia lembrado da flor que Sirius gostava de chamar de Dama do dia seguinte, já que os efeitos que ela causava eram parecidos com o que ele via nas mulheres com quem ele dormia e não lembrava o nome no outro dia.

Mas o que ele podia fazer? Ele sempre teve a memória fraca, não tinha culpa alguma. E mesmo assim elas insistiam em fazer um drama furioso, jogando coisas e gritando quão canalha ele era. Claramente isso foi antes de Marlene McKinnon.

Acontece que a Bromélia, ao ser preparada com muito cuidado é o ingrediente principal de uma poção que Lily havia inventado, Lily disse que a flor se transformava até mesmo em mortal para algumas pessoas, a poção tem uma reação peculiar ao entrar em contato com a Marca Negra que todos os seguidores de Voldemort possuem no braço, ela faz com que o medo aflore e se aposse da pessoa afetada, que todos os seus piores pesadelos venham a tona. Não qualquer medo, o medo mais entranhado na essência de cada um, o próprio mal encarnado sendo sentido em todas as veias do seu corpo.

Depois de pronta a ruiva disse que iria espalhar borrifadas por todo o hospital e quando o ataque acontecesse grande parte dos Comensais seriam atingidos logo no Hall de entrada. Sirius perguntou como Lily sabia de tudo isso, como ela poderia ter certeza de algo que ela mesma criou iria funcionar.

— Eu testei e acebei vendo com meus próprios olhos Sirius, é como ver alguém sob o efeito do Cruciatus, exceto que não é dor física e sim mental.

Ela não disse quando ou com quem e nem mesmo porquê precisaria de usar algo assim, e Sirius não sabia se queria mesmo saber.

—-/-/-

— O que estamos esperando para começar a reunião dessa vez? - perguntou Ludo Bagman irritado

— Só mais um minuto, por favor. Lily logo estará aqui, ela deve ter tido alguma problema, mas ela virá. - disse Alice sorrindo nervosa enquanto consultava o relógio de pulso.

— Talvez ela tenha esquecido - Disse uma senhora ruiva com um bebê que dormia no seu colo

— Ou talvez ela não venha mesmo, quem sabe ela tenha desaparecido de novo - para surpresa de Alice foi Frank quem disse com um tom de rancor, sem tirar os olhos da mesa, nunca olhando para ela. - Só que dessa vez você não foi junto.

O clima pesou ainda mais com esse comentário, e Alice podia sentir todos os olhares sendo voltados para ela.

— Desculpe, quem fugiu? - perguntou a senhora ruiva, ela era nova na Ordem e não aparecia muito nas reuniões por causa dos filhos, se Alice não se enganava ela era esposa de Arthur Weasley. Das poucas vezes que viu a senhora se simpatizou com ela, parecia boa mãe e sempre prestativa mas nesse momento Alice só queria que ela calasse a boca.

— Não é nada disso. Apenas vamos esperar a Lily que jé dev- Alice estava dizendo quando James a interrompeu com uma risada irônica.

— Oh! Me desculpe, mas você dizia que não é nada disso? Então no último ano vocês estavam bem debaixo do nosso nariz e nós não vimos? - James perguntou irônico enquanto se levantava e atravessava a sala até chegar na garrafa de whisky e se sentava de novo, enchendo seu copo - O que foi? Será que Lily esteve em casa todo esse tempo escondida debaixo da cama e eu não vi?

— Sr. Potter, controle-se - Alastor repreendeu

— O que foi? Eu não falei nada de mais, nós estamos aqui sentados todos juntos reunião após reunião e ninguém pergunta absolutamente nada, nem um de vocês está curioso para saber o que houve nesse um ano? Porque nem mesmo a morte da Dorcas, a nossa amiga fez com que elas voltassem, eu juro que não entendo - James disse encarando Alice friamente enquanto tomava o copo com a bebida de uma única vez.

— Não perguntamos Sr. Potter por que não é da nossa conta - Disse Dumbledore no seu tom de voz calmo de sempre.

— Não é da nossa conta? Eu ia me casar com a Alice, professor não venha me dizer que isso não é da nossa ou pelo menos da minha conta - Frank disse claramente alterado

— Alice, por que você não nos conta nada? Onde ficaram todo esse tempo? - Marlene perguntou triste para a amiga

— Eu não! Quer dizer eu... Eu só. Olha eu apenas...

— Olha só para ela! Ela não pode nem mesmo responder onde estavam, como podemos confiar nela? Como sabemos que ela e Evans ainda são confiáveis? EU NÃO CONFIO NELAS - James estava furioso enquanto encarava cada um da sala, fechou as mãos em punhos antes de colocar mais bebida em seu copo.

— Eu confio nelas, isso não basta para vocês? - Alastor Moody interveio na discussão

— Não ouse! Jamais duvide da minha lealdade nessa guerra Potter - disse Lily da porta, acabara de chegar com o cabelo de alguém que estava correndo e as bochechas coradas.

— Não duvidar de você? Sua lealdade? Quem é você para me falar de lealdade Lily? Logo você que nos deixou, sem nenhuma explicação, um bilhete após meses te procurando, procurando Alice foi isso que você nos deixou. Logo você que fugiu no meio de uma guerra. Quem é você?

— Eu sou a Lily, só por que não sou a mesma de sempre não quer dizer que você pode duvidar de mim, você não tem o direito - os dois pareciam ter esquecido que a sala estava lotada.

— Eu tenho todo o direito, você não pode entrar aqui e decidir o que ou em quem eu posso ou não acreditar. Quem me garante que você não é uma traidora? Quem nos garante isso Evans? - o tom de voz de James era tão alto que ecoava por toda a sala e parecia acertar Lily como socos no estômago, ela no entanto permanecia com a expressão fria, e completamente intocável.

— Escute bem o que irei dizer, será apenas uma vez e nunca mais irei repetir - a mulher parada na entrada, com rosto impassível, postura reta e olhar cortante foi a mulher que Lily se tornou no último um ano e sua voz calma e fria era capaz de perfurar todos daquela sala. - No último ano, eu tive que ir embora, não interessa agora o porquê e talvez um dia eu conte, mas o que vocês precisam saber é que eu nunca parei de lutar - agora ela encarava James enquanto dava passos para chegar até ele, que também tinha se levantado da cadeira durante seu ataque de fúria. - Eu vou lutar nessa guerra, para proteger quem eu amo até meu último suspiro, eu vou lutar até não poder mais estar de pé, eu vou lutar até a minha alma desaparecer, até a última gota de sangue sair do meu corpo, até quando eu não poder mais lutar, eu vou! Porque eu tenho coisas pelas quais se vale a pena lutar. - Lily chegou a ficar tão perto de James que ele podia contar a sardas do seu rosto, sentir a respiração dela contra seu corpo, sentir um cheiro doce que ele nunca havia sentido antes, e ver seu reflexo nos olhos verdes dela.

A única coisa que Lily podia ver nesse momento era um homem que cheirava a álcool.

— Já que todos chegamos, acho que podemos dar início à reunião, tenho algumas informações dos alunos de Hogwarts sobre o ataque que previmos - Dumbledore deu início à reunião que durava algumas horas, o ataque ocorreria logo, as medidas de segurança foram revisadas e os turnos duplicados.

Aconteceu bem no finalzinho da reunião, uma coruja cinza, chegou trazendo uma carta presa a pata direita e posou bem de frente a Dumbledore que desamarrou e logo a coruja partiu, o que indicava que não necessitava de resposta.

— Creio que não temos uma boa notícia aqui - disse Dumbledore com pesar

— O que foi dessa vez? Mais uma perda? Um incêndio? Pontes sendo derrubadas no mundo trouxa? - Perguntou Sirius ansioso

— Houve um ataque sim Sr. Black, e muitas perdas devo dizer, o ministro da magia da França acaba de comunicar que o Hospital de Marselha, foi atacado

— OH CÉUS! isso não pode estar acontecendo - Alice começou a chorar e Lily abraçou a amiga, as duas estavam pálidas

— O que foi? Por que você está assim Alice? Por que ela está assim Lily? - Frank perguntou preocupado

— É que ela... Quero dizer, nós trabalhamos nesse hospital antes de voltarmos para Londres - disse Lily com pesar e certa urgência na voz - Professor poderia nos enviar depois uma lista das perdas, trabalhamos algum tempo com essas pessoas, e bem o senhor entende não é mesmo?

— Claro senhorita Evans, agora o que temos é a certeza que Voldemort sabe tanto da profecia quanto todos nós - Disse Dumbledore

— Não entendi Senhor! Qual a relação? - Perguntou Marlene

— Porque diz isso Professor? O que mais houve? - disse Lily com urgência, James percebeu que a mão da ruiva tremia e Alice parecia com alguém que iria desmaiar, mas talvez fosse apenas o copo que ele tomou, ou a garrafa inteira.

— O próprio Riddle atacou o hospital e pegou todos os documentos e registros de nascimentos do último ano - Dumbledore se recusava a acreditar que aquele garoto do orfanato tinha se transformado tanto.

— TEMOS QUE IR ALICE, AGORA - disse Lily se levantando da cadeira com um estrondo, enquanto vestia sua capa preta de qualquer jeito com Alice logo atrás.

— O que? Mas a reunião não acabou! Onde vocês vão? - Marlene perguntou

Entretanto as mulheres não responderam, entraram na lareira mais próxima e desapareceram entre chamas verdes deixando todos para trás, confusos e desconfiados.

No entanto não houve tempo de perguntas serem feitas, logo um patrono com forma de pássaro chegou cruzando a sala com uma voz grave e urgente ecoando por todos os cantos "ataque acontecendo! St. Mungus! Mandem reforços"

James se aprumou logo de cara, e estava pronto para rumar ao local de desaparatação junto com todos que se levantaram com um pulo, quando sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, a visão um pouco turva e tudo estava acontecendo muito distante dele, por um segundo ele desejou não ter bebido.

Cambaleou até o ponto e viu Sirius e Marlene desaparecendo com um CRACK, focalizou na mente o hospital, hospital que Lily trabalhava aliás, a linda Lily Evans que ele deveria chamar para sair um dia e desapareceu com outro CRACK

—-/-/-

Ao chegar no hospital, James presenciou uma verdadeira zona de batalha, pessoas escondidas nos balcões, vários homens com capas e máscaras pretas deitados no chão agonizando (James supunha que era efeito da Dama do dia seguinte) talvez eles fossem comensais, mas com a visão borrada James não podia dizer com certeza.

Raios de luzes de todas as cores eram disparados de algum lugar, talvez estivessem tentando acerta-lo, com alguma força e foco ele criou um escudo protetor e caminhou até o corredor principal que levava as escadas, tudo parecia controlado por aqui, talvez fosse melhor ele poupar a energia e tirar o escudo.

James lembrava que aos 14 anos ele caminhou quase três horas até chegar ao cabeça de Javali, era uma passagem nova, um túnel escuro e estreito sem luz alguma, então quando ele encontrou uma portinhola e abriu-a a luz que o envolveu foi tão brilhante que cegou o adolescente por alguns minutos.

A luz que vinha em direção de James naquele momento era tão cegante quanto, e ele sentiu uma estranha sensação de estar em casa.


	8. Capítulo 8 - A profecia completa

No ano anterior - Londres

Lily corria com uma frigideira verde atrás de Sirius Black, o lugar parecia uma mistura de Londres com os jardins de Hogwarts. Ela não parecia realmente furiosa mas a Lily que estava com a frigideira tinha cabelos negros, parecia mais nova e gritava com um garotinho que ria enquanto corria da garota sem o menor esforço

— Eu vou te matar Black, devolva o James, ele é meu.

— Nunca! O James só te amava por causa do seu cabelo, agora ele é meu!

Lily acordou confusa, abriu os olhos e percebeu que acabara de ter o sonho mais louco e bizarro de sua vida, mas antes decidiu examinar seus cabelos.

Bom! Eles continuavam ruivos e nesse momento, bem amassados. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar do sonho, e decidiu que compartilharia isso com Sirius mais tarde, ele com certeza iria negar fazer algo como tingir os cabelos de Lily só para ficar com James, mas Lily mantinha algumas dúvidas.

Ainda estava no hospital, em um quarto sozinha já que tinha mandado James para casa, ela o amava, mas ele tinha mania de perguntar se ela estava bem a cada três minutos e ambos precisavam de um descanso.

\- Olá senhorita Evans, sou a Doutora Winner, como está se sentindo? - Enquanto Lily mantinha um sorriso bobo no rosto ao lembrar do sonho maluco, a medi-bruxa, uma mulher alta muito bonita de pele morena e cabelos cacheados entrou no quarto segurando uma prancheta, Lily decidiu que já gostava dela, parecia ser simpática.

— Muito melhor na verdade, seria ótimo ir para casa, aliás para ficar melhor apenas com um suflê gigante de morango - Lily respondeu sorrindo, com a vontade surgindo de repente fazendo sua boca salivar ao imaginar.

— Logo você irá para casa, seus resultados estão bons, mas diga-me senhorita Evans, esses desejos são normais para a senhorita - Winner aproximou-se de Lily com uma sobrancelha erguida e Lily já não sabia se gostava mais tanto assim dela.

— Bem, eu não sou de fazer dietas se é isso que a senhora está querendo dizer. Fique sabendo que eu sei que estou com umas gordurinhas extras, mas não vejo o que isso tem a ver com meu estado. - Lily sentiu-se um pouco ofendida pela indireta

— Oh não! Não foi isso o que quis dizer. Perdoe-me se foi isso o que pareceu. - Desculpou-se a médica um pouco desconfortável. - Mas imagino que a senhora não saiba, já que não mencionou quando chegou.

— Saiba o que? - Lily sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo e centralizar na barriga, aquele frio na barriga de medo, será que ela estava doente e não sabia? Mas era quase impossível, um exame completo era realizado a cada oito semanas no escritório dos Aurores, era obrigatório para todos e ela lembrava-se de seus resultados, todos perfeitos, ela estava tão saudável quanto qualquer um.

— Senhorita Evans, olhe bem! Vejo no seu prontuário que no início desse ano completou vinte anos

— Sim, exatamente, mas agradeceria se fosse direto ao ponto - Lily disse irritada, ela não precisava de ninguém lhe dizendo sua idade, ela não era idiota, ela sabia. E já estavam quase no fim do ano, logo seriam vinte e um. - Em janeiro faço vinte e um, viu só? Eu ainda sei contar.

— Olhe bem! Acontece muitos descuidos nessa idade, ainda aprendendo a lidar com a vida adulta, o trabalho, família e.

— Quê? - Bufou a ruiva, confusa com toda a enrolação da mulher

A médica continuou ignorando a interrupção:

\- Pois bem, já que a senhora insiste que eu seja direta, a senhora está grávida, meus parabéns!

Foi um milésimo de segundo para a ficha de Lily cair, ela sentiu ficar-se ereta como se todo seu corpo tivesse levado um choque.

— Como é que é? Isso é impossível - Lily disse descrente, como se a mulher fosse falar "brincadeira, tudo isso foi não passou de uma marotagem do James", mas não aconteceu, a médica ainda estava parada ali, com a prancheta na mão e levemente desconfortável.

— Impossível? Então a senhorita e virgem? - A mulher perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Eu? O que? Não eu não sou, mas bem, tem aquela poção que eu compro no boticário do Beco Diagonal - disse Lily ainda meio abismada

— Sei, essas poções não fazem milagres, a Senhorita tem toda a certeza que tomou as doses religiosamente, todos os dias?

— Eu... eu não sei! Acho que sim, quero dizer com certeza sim! - Lily disse para a mulher sem dar o braço a torcer, mas na verdade ela tinha dúvidas de si mesma, teve aquela semana em que ela estava vigiando um vilarejo bruxo no mês anterior, ela estava tão cansada que talvez tivesse pulado uma dose, ou duas. - Tem certeza? Não pode repetir os exames? Talvez, tenha ocorrido algum erro?

— Todos os exames apontam positivo, podemos repetir se for isso que a Senhorita quiser, mas não resta dúvidas do resultado. Sua regra não está atrasada? - Perguntou a mulher olhando para a prancheta e anotando algo.

— O que? Ah não sei, quero dizer claro que não - Mas na verdade Lily não se lembrava, talvez um pouco, mas ela nunca foi pontual para nada mesmo, não tinha se preocupado.

— Olha, consigo ver que essa não era uma gravidez desejada. Há outras possibilidades, a senhorita não precisa ficar com a criança, há muitas famílias desejando um filho. São algumas semanas de gravidez, há muito tempo para você achar uma família adequada - disse a mulher em um tom profissional.

Lily estava com a cabeça rodando, ela não poderia estar grávida, ela mal sabia cozinhar do modo trouxa, e olha que ela era uma nascida-trouxa, ela passava seus dias em perigo lutando com pessoas violentas, e James? Ele mal conseguia pentear os cabelos.

Não notou quando a médica lhe deixou sozinha no quarto para absorver as informações.

Sua cabeça não seguia um pensamento até o final, começava pensando em James no quarto ano lhe chamando para sair e ela recusando e mudava, de repente eles discutiam a cor das paredes do quarto do bebê. Tudo parecia estar acontecendo rápido demais, há uma velocidade que seu cérebro não acompanhava. Mas dar o bebê? O filho que ela fez com James? Não! Isso jamais, um bebê! Ela seria mãe! Por Merlim, eram coisas demais para sua cabeça ruiva assimilar.

Sem conseguir ficar parada por mais tempo a mulher decidiu por se levantar da cama e arrumar as malas, se ela bem conhecia James ele logo estaria ali para checa-lá e com alguma sorte ela lhe convenceria a ir para a casa. E se ele aparecesse-se ela lhe contaria sobre o filho ou filha deles, talvez fosse melhor fazer isso no hospital mesmo para o caso do namorado pirar.

Como ela havia imaginado James apareceu minutos mais tarde, com algumas flores. Ela até mesmo tentou contar a ele, mas tão rápido quando ele veio, já teve que ir quando um memorando chegou trazendo alguns problemas para que ele resolvesse. No final das contas talvez fosse melhor dar a notícia em casa, no sossego do apartamento deles.

A mulher ruiva percebeu que estava sozinha no quarto, ou melhor tinha alguém com ela alguém que ela nem mesmo conhecia, o pensamento lhe causou uma leve tontura e um medo alucinante, o ar começou a se tornar raro em seus pulmões. De repente o chão parecia muito instável, o mundo estava ao contrário. Ela seguiu cegamente até a porta, precisava contar para alguém, falar com alguém, alguém amigo. Alice. Sim, Alice!

Lily não sabia o que pensar, tinha tantas perguntas. Ela havia descoberto semana passada que odiava azeitonas, havia tantas coisas que ela não sabia sobre si mesma, o que supostamente ela deveria saber sobre crianças, nunca havia lidado com elas, tinha sim sido a monitora da sua casa, e também tinha sido a monitora chefe, mas lidar com os alunos de Hogwarts não envolvia alimentá-los, dar banho ou trocar fraldas, oh céus! As fraldas.

Não percebeu quando esbarrou em alguém mais alto que ela, ao olhar para cima reconheceu a pele branca e os cabelos pretos lisos escorridos pela face, Severus Snape.

— Ah! Olá, estava vindo ver como você estava - disse ele levemente desconfortável como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo proibido - Você está bem? Parece meio verde

As palavras do homem soavam meio abafadas com tantos pensamentos rondando sua mente. Lily sentiu vontade de vomitar.

Seja o que for que Severus estava falando, ele se surpreendeu com a ruiva lhe deixando falar para as paredes e sair correndo até a lata de lixo mais próxima onde parecia despejar todo o alimento ruim dado no hospital. Ao se aproximar da jovem para ver se ela estava bem, ouvi-a resmungando

— Porcaria de enjoo, por que raios gravidas sofrem tanto?

— Grávida? Não me diga que você foi estupida o bastante para engravidar daquele canalha? - A voz veio no começo muito triste, mas a acusação da gravidez de Lily como algo grotesco saiu com tanto nojo que Lily quase socou a cara do antigo amigo.

— Você não sabe de nada- Olhou meio debilitada para ele enquanto de recompunha - o que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou a mulher

— Como já disse estava aqui perto e decidi ver se você estava bem, posso dizer que nunca te vi pior, entretanto - disse o homem e sem mais aguentar olhar para a mulher e saber da novidade saiu de lá sem dizer mais nada, dando as contas a ela ainda no corredor

— Prometa Sev, prometa que não irá contar a ninguém -implorou a mulher sem no fundo saber o porquê só sentiu que era a coisa certa a se fazer

Ele olhou para trás com um olhar meio magoado, mas não respondeu e seguiu seu caminho

Entretanto, ele nunca quebrou essa promessa.

— Lily, que bom encontrá-la, estava mesmo indo ver como você e Alice estão. Está melhor? Parece-me meio pálida. - Disse uma voz ao lado de Lily.

Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos, confusa com o pedido que havia escapado de seus lábios e ainda sem processar toda a informação das últimas horas que não havia percebido que havia, de fato, se perdido no meio de tantos corredores, ainda desnorteada com a notícia Lily se viu encarando Dumbledore que parecia levemente sem foco, e que devolvia o olhar de forma questionadora.

— Ah... que? - Lily disse inteligentemente, ainda sem foca-lo

— Eu estava me perguntando se você não gostaria de sentar - disse Dumbledore agora de forma levemente preocupada.

— Oh sim, na verdade não, me desculpe! Estava em outro mundo - Lily sorriu amarelo, agora já colocando os pensamentos em ordem, e conseguindo focar o velho à sua frente.

O velho olhou para a jovem confuso, mas não perguntou nada, o silêncio que se instalou deixou Lily um pouco constrangida.

— O senhor dizia que vinha me ver? - Ainda parada no corredor, um lugar estranho para bater um papo no meio da noite com o seu antigo diretor

— Oh! Sim, sim... a senhorita está se sentindo melhor?

— Ah sim, uns poucos arranhões, já estou acostumada - sorriu levemente para o diretor - na verdade, estava indo ver Alice agora, James disse que ela está melhor, mas ainda não tive a oportunidade de checar.

Dumbledore não teve a chance de responder, a porta de frente deles se abriu e estranhamente uma mulher com estilo hippie, que parecia não se importar nenhum um pouco de estar duas décadas atrasada, e o cabelo em um coque alto e desleixado, saia com a mão na cabeça, murmurando baixinho algo que Lily não conseguia escutar.

— Sibila Trelawney, que inesperado a encontrar aqui, receio que não seja um local muito agradável para encontros, mas é um prazer revê-la. - disse Dumbledore, sempre cortes para a mulher que parecia nota-lo só agora, ajeitando sua postura.

— Alvo, que surpresa... na verdade, não muita, você sabe que eu previ que nos encontraríamos aqui - disse a mulher se corrigindo, e balançando a cabeça, como se isso validasse sua afirmação.

Lily segurou-se para não rolar os olhos, entendendo que tipo de pessoa era essa mulher, Dumbledore permaneceu educado como sempre e se não acreditou na mulher, ele não demonstrou.

— Claro que sim, minha querida. Mas curioso local para nos encontrar, devo assumir que há algo de errado com você? - Questionou, olhando-a com os olhos azuis através dos pequenos óculos.

— Oh não, Alvo não se preocupe, apenas uma pequena dor de cabeça que não se curava com nenhuma poção, você sabe que elas atrapalham minha clarividência, deixam tudo nublado.

Os dois se envolveram em uma conversa e a mulher parecia não ter notado Lily até agora, que começou a se sentir agoniada de não ter conseguindo atingir seu objetivo inicial de falar com Alice até agora. Resolveu que talvez fosse melhor se despedir antes que Dumbledore resolvesse segui-la.

— Bom, vou ver como Alice está, se me derem licença - Sem esperar uma resposta dos dois, ela deu os primeiros passos, antes de sentir uma mão fria segurar seu braço levemente - Mas o que...

Entretanto ela não teve uma resposta, o que veio a seguir mudou toda a vida de Lily. A mulher tinha um olhar vago, sem foco e a voz que saiu de sua boca foi tão rouca e assustadora que Lily sentiu todos os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem.

— "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima… nascido dos que o desafiaram, nascido ao terminar do sétimo mês… e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece… e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver…aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o próximo sétimo mês terminar…" - depois de uma pequena engasgada, e de ter soltado o braço de Lily, ela continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido - pois então como eu ia falando Alvo, assim que tiver uma vaga para Mestre de Adivinhações na escola, me avise, gostaria de me candidatar ao cargo, não pude aceitar ser chefe da Corvinal, apesar de ser a minha casa preferida, você sabe, mas adoraria... - e ela continuou falando sem parar, sem notar que Lily encarava a mulher completamente aterrorizada e Dumbledore a encava com muita admiração e curiosidade.

Lily Evans tinha orgulho de ser a garota mais inteligente que ela conhecia, antes de ir pra Hogwarts muitos implicavam com ela na escola trouxa, uma pequena gênio da matemática segundo o professor Williams, mas quando foi pra Hogwarts, ela estava em desvantagem, não sabia nada daquele mundo, então ela engoliu todos os livros que achou, passou dias rondando pelo castelo para conhecer aquele lugar magico, fazia todas as perguntas possíveis para amigos ou professores, ela realmente se orgulhava de ter aprendido um mundo inteiro em tão pouco tempo, e poder destacar-se no meio de muitos que haviam nascido naquele mundo lhe dava uma satisfação gloriosa, por esse motivo não foi difícil para Lily ver que a mulher havia de fato feito uma profecia, sobre um salvador capaz de destruir Voldemort.

Perdida em pensamentos, não viu quando Dumbledore se despediu da mulher, e caminhou até Lily, lhe chamando uma dúzia de vezes até que sua ficha tenha caído.

— Professor, ela acabou de fazer uma profecia não foi? - perguntou apenas para confirmar, enquanto caminhava sem rumo com o diretor

— Creio que sim minha cara, a primeira de sua vida, eu ouso dizer

Lily sentiu o mundo girar, um ataque, seguido de uma gravidez inesperada, e de repente ela presenciava uma profecia, de modo bem perturbador.

Pelo jeito ela estava sempre no lugar errado, na hora errada.

Mas então a realidade lhe atingiu, as contas em sua cabeça foram a mil, um mês que ela tinha se atrapalhado toda com aquela poção estupida, quanto tempo de gravidez a mulher tinha dito mesmo, semanas? Não podia ser, simplesmente não podia.

— QUE MERDA! - Exclamou Lily ruidosamente chamando atenção de todos no corredor

— Está se sentindo bem Senhorita Evans? - Os olhos através dos óculos permaneciam apertados, como se Dumbledore tivesse lendo sua mente - quer me contar algo Lily? - E talvez, ele estivesse mesmo lendo sua mente.

Lily olhou para todos os lados, seguiu até uma porta que indicava "Armário de toalhas" em dizeres azuis, e entrou no pequeno quartinho escuro com Dumbledore, o que seria uma situação totalmente cômica, se não fosse trágica. Com um aceno da varinha Dumbledore acendeu a luz.

— Algo me diz que o Senhor já sabe - disse Lily rapidamente - e eu não sei o que fazer, quer dizer, minhas contas podem estar erradas, poder ser no começo do oitavo mês, nada impede você sabe, e o James? Nossa eu já estava pirando antes, imagine agora, ele vai surtar, acabou de perder os pais, ah! não, minha mãe vai surtar, sério mamãe teve um troço quando eu fui morar com o James antes de nos casarmos, grande vergonha para a família, céus eu estou surtando, aquela médica estupida tinha que me dar a notícia hoje?

— Senhorita Evans, acalme-se. Primeiro de tudo, parabéns pela novidade, apesar das circunstancias, no meio de tantas mortes, é bom termos uma nova vida.

Lily sentiu o coração aquecer, de repente ela se lembrou que dois corações batiam agora em seu corpo.

— Obrigado Senhor - agradeceu Lily sorrindo

— Talvez eu tenha uma ideia Lily, mas você pode não gostar. - E então ele contou seu plano.

— O feitiço do S.E.S? Nem eu sou tão poderosa assim... e não contar a James? Ele é o pai, seria muito errado fazer isso com ele, muita maldade. Esse feitiço é um sacrifico absoluto, em todas as suas vertentes conhecidas pelo homem, ele é completamente difícil de ser executado. - Resignada, ela deu sua palavra final. Quase.

— Não seria sanguinis effusionem sacrificium se não houvesse um sacrifício, pense bem senhorita Evans isso poderia poupar vidas, até onde sabemos a criança da profecia pode não ser seu filho, e essa profecia não ficara guardada muito tempo, quem sabe se alguém pode ter ouvido algo dessa profecia? E como você mesma sabe por magia, todas as profecias são registradas no ministério, Voldemort irá saber dela, de qualquer maneira, receio que esse seja o único jeito, mas é uma escolha sua. Me desculpe querida. - Disse Dumbledore parecendo realmente muito triste.

Lily ficou em silêncio enquanto registrava as palavras do antigo professor de feitiços.

Aos seus dezessete anos havia estourado a guerra e ela procurou tudo o que podia nos livros, para proteger sua família, havia lido sobre fidelium secretum, ou mais conhecido como O fiel do segredo, e nesse mesmo livro leu sobre sanguinis effusionem sacrificium, ou mais conhecido como, Sacrifício da efusão sanguínea, um feitiço tão devastador que Lily tinha ficado bem assustada e não conseguia imaginar o que faria alguém lançar esse feitiço que de certa forma era bem cruel. Consiste em um sacrifico de sangue, o bruxo que se dispõe a isso deve saber que ao completar tal façanha, sua vida está intimamente ligada a pessoa da efusão, toda energia vital é compartilhada entre eles, e o "doador" deve saber que o feitiço pode ser mortal, entretanto era uma magia tão antiga que era baseada em sangue, amor e sacrifício e tinha outras exigências além.

Basicamente, o doador da energia vital compete em proteção, primeiramente o protegido deve estar ligado a ele por meio do sangue (com isso Lily não deveria se preocupar) e somente a ele, e aí começavam os problemas, por James ser o pai ele teria uma ligação sanguínea e isso estragaria a magia, em segundo havia o sacrifício e para que tudo se encaixasse, Lily teria que fazer tudo sozinha, abrir mão de seus amigos, família, de James, o pai. E terceiro e não menos importante a efusão deveria ser baseada em um sentimento, e disso a mulher não tinha dúvidas, seria o amor.

Um feitiço tão complexo e antigo quanto Merlin, não exigia varinhas ou qualquer outro artefato, apenas as palavras certas e ações realizadas da forma correta, um ritual perfeito e assustador.

— Brilhante! - Disse ironicamente - Vou precisar da sua ajuda professor - disse com os olhos marejados

— Sempre minha queria - respondeu o velho com a voz carregado de tristeza.

—-

Com lagrimas no rosto Lily começou a correr, procurando o quarto de Alice, e na sua cabeça apenas o número 315, 315, 315 era repetido, virou o corredor à esquerda e no fim do corredor pode avistar a placa '315'

Não se importava se estar com camisola, não se importava de estar descabelada, ou tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo. Alice estava ali, deitada parecendo relaxada e alheia à toda a baderna que sua vida havia se transformado.

— Que inferno Lily! Você me matou do coração, está fugindo do que mulher? Céus você me assustou - Disse Alice se sentando na cama, com uma mão no peito.

— Ah Lice, me desculpe, mas eu vinha falar com você e então eu encontrei com Sev, quero dizer com o Snape e depois brigamos e Dumbledore apareceu, e então nós encontramos com sibila, e agora eu não sei o que fazer, eu... eu só não sei, estou apavorada. E... E Alice, você está me ouvindo? - Disse Lily, sem folego, totalmente desesperada para a amiga que parecia alheia e sorria

— Lily me desculpe, mas você não vai acreditar, tenho novidades! - Alice parecia radiante, e isso estava irritando Lily até seu último fio de cabelo.

— Também tenho! - Resmungou

— Estou grávida! Você é a primeira a saber - disse Alice em uma felicidade não contida.

Lily sentiu o mundo desmoronar, e a vontade de socar algo apenas aumentou

— MERDA!


	9. Capítulo 9 - Quem disse isso Remus disse

Numa época antes de descobrir um nó que imobilizava o Salgueiro Lutador, uma das árvores de Hogwarts, James se aventurou com seu bastão e vassoura de quadribol próximo demais da árvore, ficando inconsciente na ala-hospitalar por quase uma semana, até que a curandeira garantisse que nada mais estava quebrado.

A dor que James sentiu ao ser arremessado com um golpe de meia tonelada á metros de altura, por um tronco de madeira mágico não parecia nem de longe com a dor que ele sentia ao acordar naquela quinta-feira, quase duas semanas depois de ser atingindo no meio de um combate no St. Mungus.

A garganta áspera impediu que James falasse qualquer coisa, era como se tivesse comido areia por dias, quando abriu os olhos percebeu que estava sozinho no quarto, não que ele esperasse que alguém estivesse esperando por ele, parecia estar em casa, no seu quarto, notou que recebia algo na veia, talvez soro.

— Bom, vejo que você acordou, não! Não se levante! - Disse Lily quando ele fez menção de se levantar - tem um corte profundo no seu abdômen, e ainda não descobrimos nada que o cure, então eu suturei de forma trouxa e vai demorar um pouco mais para curar, mas você vai sobreviver. - Ela se aproximou da cama com algumas seringas e aplicou algumas delas no líquido intravenoso, James ainda não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo, mas ela não parecia disposta a esclarecer as coisas - Sirius vai ficar bem contente que você está bem, ele estava querendo acabar com você pessoalmente. Você está calado, não é mesmo? - A mulher disparou as palavras como se não conseguisse se conter - Você vai ter muito o que falar, Moody também está furiosíssimo.

— Brilhante! - Resmungou James, sarcástico.

— Oras, todos nós estávamos preocupados com você, o que tem nessa sua cabeça de vento para sair em campo todo alcoolizado? - Ainda próximo a cama, Lily pegou na mão do rapaz e entrelaçou seus dedos, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela não parecia notar os próprios movimentos, James sentiu um arrepio agradável subir pela sua espinha e não fez menção de retirar a mão - Não faça mais isso James, precisamos de você bem, eu preciso de você.

O homem até se sentiu compelido a responder, talvez dizer que ela não tinha direito nenhum em precisar dele, talvez dizer que ele também precisava dela, mas nada foi capaz de sair, de repente ele sentiu-se sonolento e seus olhos começaram a pesar.

— O que você me deu? - Perguntou James se esforçando para manter os olhos abertos.

— Apenas antibiótico, um remédio trouxa, mas ele dá sono, e pelo jeito já está fazendo efeito. Não se preocupe James eu não vou a lugar nenhum - de repente James sentiu-se seguro, apertou sua mão á de Lily e em um lampejo antes de ceder e fechar os olhos ele observou Lily se aproximando do seu rosto.

Quando fechou os olhos imaginou sentir o familiar gosto de morando nos lábios, mas se isso foi um sonho ou não James Potter jamais soube.

— Foi um erro termos voltado, não acredito que pensamos que seria diferente - Disse Alice, contendo a voz para não acordar as crianças que dormiam no andar de cima. - Eles atacaram o hospital em que trabalhávamos depois de atacar St. Mungus, que é o lugar onde vivíamos, você acha isso uma coincidência?

— Os meninos estão bem Alice, entendo que esteja apavorada, eu também estou. - Disse Lily confortando a amiga - E quem estava apavorada quando chegamos pela lareira em chamas foi a pobre coitada da vizinha, ainda não acredito que tive que Obliviar uma garota de 16 anos que é nossa babá, só por que fomos descuidadas; o que estávamos pensando quando entramos na rede de flú para casa? Erros assim não podemos mais cometer, ok?

— Estávamos sendo as boas mães preocupadas e corujas que sempre fomos, mas concordo com você, erros como esses são fatais; falarei com o Frank, vou ver se descubro como apagar a nossa viagem da rede de flú, ele parece ser o responsável pelo Departamento de Transportes no momento e bloqueamos a lareira, já não está nas redes ativas.

— E vocês já conversaram desde que chegamos? - Perguntou Lily se sentando ao lado da amiga na mesa e lhe entregando uma xícara de chá quente.

— Não de verdade, ele está bem chateado, quer dizer eu terminei com ele depois de desaparecer por meses, e por coruja, ele tem todo o direito de ficar com raiva, mas eu não conseguiria olha-lo nos olhos e dizer que eu estava melhor sem ele. Talvez seja melhor assim, ele está mais focado na careira. - Suspirou Alice dando um gole no chá

— Na verdade acho que ele ainda gosta de você, céus! Vocês eram noivos, isso não desaparece de uma hora para outra. Em algum momento nessa guerra, não me importa se for no fim ou no estopim, vocês vão se unir novamente - Lily sorriu para a amiga - Eu sei, sou tipo o Oraculo para essas coisas.

— Pois bem, espero que isso aconteça, espero mesmo. Mas me diga oraculo, como vão as coisas com James? Você pegou folga por duas semanas, apenas para cuidar dele. - Um sorriso nada inocente apareceu por debaixo da xícara de chá nas mãos de Alice.

O sorriso doce no rosto de Lily sumiu instantaneamente - Ah! Isso - disse desanimada - Ele está diferente, todas as vezes que eu o vejo está cheirando a álcool, parece outra pessoa Alice, há pouco mais de um mês, antes do ataque ao hospital, eu peguei uma mulher brigando com ele, aparentemente ele foi um canalha com ela, não que eu me importe, ele seguiu a vida afinal, mas não poderia deixa-lo novamente, ele precisava de mim, seja lá o que cortou-o não foi um feitiço normal, é algo novo, algo para o qual ainda não estamos preparados e os métodos trouxas parecem funcionar.

— Sinto muito Lily, mas assim como você acredita que talvez eu e Frank voltemos a nos entender, acho que você e James ainda tem muita história para viver. - Lily sentiu algo aquecer o coração, esperança. Se repreendeu mentalmente por isso - Esqueci de te contar, Sirius e Marlene vieram falar comigo há alguns dias, tentaram me fazer soltar algo sobre a França e por que não mantivemos contato ou até mesmo, o porquê de você não ter vindo ao funeral dos seus pais ou da Dorcas. Sinto falta deles, e de quando tudo era fácil.

— Também sinto, mas enquanto menor o número de pessoas souber de Harry e Neville, mais seguros eles vão estar.

— Mas, é irônico não é mesmo? Aqueles que repudiam a força trouxa, criarem algo no qual apenas essas forças vão ser capazes de ajudar. - Alice voltou no assunto do corte de James e levantou a sobrancelha direita em questionamento.

— Não sei, mas uma vez eu ouvi algo em que dizia que na guerra, as forças do bem sempre acham uma brecha, algo que alguém com más intenções não percebe, aquele ponto em que eles acham que são mais fortes, é na verdade a sua fraqueza, e então nós vencemos. - Disse Lily com um sorriso brotando em seu rosto com a lembrança.

— Quem disse isso?

— Remus disse.

— Cara, vamos lá vai ser divertido, você só tem trabalhado nos últimos meses, ataques atrás de ataques. Aproveite seu descanso e venha conosco, você ainda é o melhor jogador, sem você nós vamos perder para o grupo das mulheres, e se a Marlene ganhar de novo eu juro que me jogo um Avada, ela não para de se gabar por semanas - Sirius disse olhando para James enquanto se arrumava e o moreno estava jogado no sofá

— Quadribol? Sério Sirius? Quantos anos nós temos? 12? - Perguntou James revirando os olhos, ele não jogava há anos era impossível ele ser o melhor jogador ainda.

— Eu tenho 22, mas você tem 96 para mais, qual é cara? Vai ficar sozinho de novo, ou chamar uma das suas 'amigas' para ficar mais um tempo no quarto, coisa que você já quase não faz? Quer saber? Eu não quero desculpas dessa vez! Você vai! A Lily vai estar lá, seria uma ótima oportunidade para vocês se matarem ou se acertarem de vez, então mecha esse traseiro enorme do meu sofá e vá tomar um banho que você está fedendo.

— Primeiro, desde quando eu me importo se a Lily vai estar lá? Segundo, achei que você estivesse de cara amarrada com ela e terceiro, eu não estou fedendo derrubei um copo de cerveja amanteigada em cima de mim.

— Você se importa desde o quinto ano, primeiramente. Depois, não consigo ficar com raiva daquela guria, muito menos você eu sei, ela é tipo "inodiável", e você não levantar agora, lançarei um 'accuament' eu mesmo.

— Está bem, já vou, mas só por que você disse que sem mim, o time perderia novamente, e inodiável? Essa palavra nem existe.

Sirius mostrou a língua para o amigo, em uma atitude bem madura. Ao ver o amigo se dirigir ao banheiro Sirius sentiu uma sensação boa correr em si, talvez tudo estivesse voltando aos eixos ao seu tempo.


	10. Capítulo 10 - O livro de registros

Céus, quem por Merlin inventou que vassouras eram bons artefatos para se voar? – Reclamou Lily indo para as pequenas arquibancadas que haviam no local – É sério esse não é o objeto mais apropriado, tem pouco apoio e a aerodinâmica é uma porcaria.

\- Por Merlin Lily, pare de nos estressar com isso, você só está assim por que nós ganhamos e você caia da vassoura a todo o momento. – Disse Sirius que sorria abertamente

Estavam em um considerável pequeno campo de quadribol, que era alugado as vezes para pequenos jogos familiares e de lazer. Sirius não se aguentava de felicidade por ter finalmente vencido Marlene, que fazia uma careta nesse momento. James tinha jogado em seu time junto com Alice e Remus, já no time de Marlene estavam Lily e Tonks, uma prima de Sirius que estava no último ano da escola e era tão renegada da família quanto ele.

\- Isso não é justo o balaço me acertava a todo o momento, como eu devo me manter apoiada no ar por uma vara enquanto uma bola me acerta bem no nariz? Esse jogo não faz o menor sentido para mim – a jovem mulher disse enquanto amarrava seus cabelos, era um dia muito quente e mesmo com o fim da tarde de aproximando o calor era intenso.

\- Você é extremamente competitiva Lily, quando você não ganha pra você não faz sentido nenhum mesmo. – Disse James surgindo ao lado dela, enquanto descia da vassoura suavemente e começa a caminhar para as arquibancadas, ele olhava para frente, mas não falou com hostilidade dessa vez.

\- Como estão suas feridas? Todas já cicatrizaram? – Perguntou ela parando de caminhar e virando-se para ele ignorando a leve alfinetada que ele tinha feito.

\- É, estão melhores. Acho que vão ficar algumas marcas, mas não me importo, eu gosto de colecionar algumas aventuras – um leve brilho maroto passou por seus olhos enquanto ele também parava e dava de ombros.

Com certeza James Potter não se importava com mais com uma coisa trivial como cicatrizes, não mais.

Lily suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, ela parecia pequena e indefesa, como se qualquer coisa fosse capaz de quebra-la, mas quando levantou a cabeça encarou o homem com tanta força que James se sentiu um pouco acuado.

\- Podemos conversar? Eu realmente espero ter uma oportunidade para falar com você, desde que eu voltei a Londres – era quase uma suplicada

\- Não sei se temos algo a conversar mais, você deixou bem claro naquela carta que eu não servia mais para você, eu lembro das palavras que você usou até hoje – respondeu azedo e voltando a caminhar, mas olhou em volta e viu que todos já haviam ido embora – Onde raios foram todos?

Ignorando a pergunta do outro, Lily correu até ele, tocando seu braço para que ele olhasse para ela – Por favor, eu preciso mesmo te falar algumas coisas, não me importa que você não queira, nesse momento eu tenho que ser egoísta e te falar isso, por favor.

\- Nesse momento? Lily você sumiu por quase seis meses antes de me mandar uma carta terminando tudo comigo, que tipo de pessoa faz isso? Eu digo qual, as egoístas, você me deixou achando por meses que havia sido capturada ou morta, eu te procurava dia e noite antes de receber uma coruja no começo de agosto dizendo que eu devia te deixar em paz, que você seguiu sua vida sem mim, e estava fugindo de mim. O que mais tem a ser dito?

As palavras acertaram Lily como um soco a cada silaba, ela sabia que ele havia procurado por ela e como deveria parecer que estava morta, os meses de desespero sem receber notícias deveria tê-lo deixado maluco, mas tudo fazia parte do plano para proteger o filho deles, era o maior sacrifício pelo seu maior bem, ela não tinha dúvidas que valia a pena, mas ele não poderia saber e tudo que ela mais queria nesse momento era gritar que nunca quis partir, que ele devia conhecer o Harry que iria entender.

\- Eu não tenho muito a falar, eu sei que foi errado e eu sei que fui péssima pra você, tudo que eu tenho a te dizer é sinto muito, que eu realmente espero que um dia você me perdoa e me entenda – Ela se aproximou mais dele e tocou um fio de cabelo que caia pela testa do homem – Apenas lembre-se do que nós somos capazes de fazer por aqueles que amamos. – E dizendo isso ela virou-se antes que ele pudesse ver seus olhos marejados, pegou a capa na arquibancada e colocou o capuz, naquela noite ela aparatou sem olhar para trás.

\- Você é quem não entende Lily – o homem sussurrou sozinho em meio ao crepúsculo.

\- / -/ -

Uma dúvida pairou na cabeça de James por semanas, o que Lily Evans quis dizem com "lembre-se do que nós somos capazes de fazer por aqueles que amamos". Frequentemente a frase aparecia rodear seus pensamentos diários, ela queria dizer algo com isso, James sabia que sim, mas não podia entender, ir embora não tinha acabado com a guerra, nem poupado amigos e famílias de morrerem, então por que ela diria algo assim?

Balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos e focando nos relatórios entregues, desde o ataque ao St. Mungus o mundo magico teve seus dias de paz, mas ultimamente Voldemort tinha voltado com uma de suas atividades mais sem escrúpulos na opinião de James, suas vítimas estavam sofrendo uma possessão mental, Voldemort estava entrando na cabeça delas e fazendo-as enlouquecer com visões e ilusões criadas por ele, os casos mais tristes iam de suicídio até uma mãe que matou os próprios filhos pois acreditava estar vendo comensais da morte.

Algumas vezes o rapaz achava que não daria conta de ler todos esses relatórios a cada dia casos mais e mais tristes iam aparecendo e com Moody em uma missão apenas ele estava coordenando o departamento de aurores. O dia tinha sido exaustivo e tudo que ele queria era deitar no sofá de sua casa e tirar um cochilo, foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando alguém bateu na porta do seu escritório.

\- Pode entrar, está aberta – resmungou enquanto fechava a pasta com alguns documentos que ele iria revisar em casa.

\- Ah! Você já está de saída, ótimo. Assim podemos ir juntos – disse Marlene parecendo realmente satisfeita com isso.

\- O que? – Perguntou sem entender do que se tratava

\- Você não esqueceu, não é mesmo? – Quando o maroto não respondeu, ela continuou – Hoje temos reunião da Ordem da Fênix – sussurrou para não ser ouvida – Vai ser no escritório do diretor, tenho a chave do portal comigo, ela se ativa daqui a quinze minutos, você vai, não é? – disse tirando uma velha escova de dentes do bolso da calça.

James suspirou e caiu na cadeira novamente, pelo jeito seu cochilo teria que ser adiado mais uma vez.

Horas mais tarde, depois de conversarem sobre um ataque ocorrido em um bairro trouxa no interior do País de Gales, o interrogatório de alguns comensais capturados e até mesmo a condenação de alguns deles, Marlene resolveu interromper a reunião, pois Lily parecia acuada em seu assento, abrindo a boca esporadicamente e apenas se movimentando para olhar o relógio de pulso várias vezes durante a reunião.

\- Serio Lily o que você tem? Parece que alguém morreu, você não está bem. – disse Marlene fazendo todos olharem diretamente para a ruiva que notando todo os olhares em si fez uma careta e se endireitou na cadeira.

Preferindo dizer uma meia verdade, já que não podia contar que o culpado da sua preocupação era Harry que estava doente a mais de uma semana, com febre e ela não havia sido capaz de nada para ajuda-lo tudo que queria fazer agora era estar em casa cuidando dele. Era como se ela soubesse que precisava estar em casa – Não estou mesmo, é a febre – desculpou-se dando de ombros como se isso não fosse nada.

Alice que sabia o que a amiga queria dizer com isso, deu um sorriso e apertou a mão da amiga – Vai passar, tenho certeza, não se preocupe

Sirius achou um pouco estranho esse tipo de comportamento em relação a apenas uma febre, quando Lily já havia continuado em combate de formas muito piores, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. James ficou preocupado, e percebeu que a ruiva estava mal desde o começo, mas não sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudar.

Apenas Dumbledore foi capaz de entender de quem as amigas estavam realmente falando – Sabe Lily, talvez seja melhor você ir para a casa, tenho certeza que te fará mais bem e será mais útil – deu um sorriso cumplice e encarou os olhos verdes brilhantes na esperança que ela entendesse o recado, esperta como era, ela pareceu se animar na hora

\- Mesmo? Se vocês me deem licença eu vou mesmo seguir os conselhos do diretor e ir para a casa – disse levantando rapidamente parecendo mais animada e colocando o grande casaco preto sobre si saindo pela grande porta de madeira da sala do diretor.

A reunião prosseguiu por mais alguns minutos depois da interrupção, até que Marlene cortou novamente a fala de alguém – O que foi Edgar? Por quê está nervoso, posso ouvir seus pés batendo desde o começo da reunião, quer dizer algo? – Marlene era conhecida por não ter papas na língua e não se importou em expor outro colega bruxo na frente de todos

\- Não-Não! Será que poderíamos ter uma pausa? Também não me sinto bem, o que a Evans tinha pode ser contagioso – ele soava nervoso e deu um sorriso amarelo.

Alice levantou as sobrancelhas com o que ele disse mas segurou a risada, James concordou que todos mereciam um pequeno intervalo e propôs que em quinze minutos todos voltassem a sala.

Enquanto alguns saíram para dar uma volta na Hogwarts noturna onde os alunos já estavam na cama, outro permaneceram na sala e se juntaram em cantinhos para cochichar, Marlene e Sirius saíram da sala e James aproveitou para beber um whisky que ele tinha em sua garrafa no bolso de seu casaco.

\- Alice, será que poderíamos conversar por um instante? – perguntou Dumbledore indicando a saída para ela, claramente uma conversa privada. Ele queria saber como andavam as coisas com elas e os meninos, Alice entendeu a deixa e acenou enquanto ia para a saída.

James estava ocupado, observando a sala e todos os objetos esquisitos que o diretor amontoava naquele lugar, até que viu Fawkes, a fênix de estimação do diretor. Se aproximou dela, ela parecia relaxada com a cabeça entre as asas, e estava sem dúvida na melhor idade de sua vida, suas penas estavam mais brilhantes e vermelhas que nunca e ela parecia imponente e perigosa.

Nos meios de seus devaneios de como ela tinha sorte de renascer das cinzas sempre que queria, James foi pego de surpresa pelo grito de um dos quadros dos antigos diretores.

\- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? LARGUE JÁ ESSE LIVRO- Fineus Nigellus Black, gritou

Isso fez com que os burburinhos de conversa cessassem e Alice e Dumbledore entraram novamente na sala rapidamente.

Edgar Bones estava atrás da mesa do diretor, com um livro na mão e com aparência de em pânico de ter sido pego em flagrante.

\- LADRÃO! LARGUE JÁ ESSE LIVRO EU NÃO TE DISSE? VOCÊ É SURDO OU SÓ BURRO MESMO? - Fineus parecia realmente alterado – Apenas diretores da escola podem ver esse livro, você não tem esse direito.

Mas Edgar não soltou o livro, na verdade ele prendeu ainda mais junto de seu peito como se estivesse disposto a morrer por isso. James não entendeu o que aquele livro tinha de tão importante, mas levantou a varinha para Edgar quando percebeu que o diretor, Dumbledore estava sério e para James ele parecia se controlar para não parecer nervoso

\- O que está fazendo Edgar? Vamos, me devolva esse livro – disse o diretor dando pequenos passos até ele, e estendendo a mão

\- Não vai dar não coroa – James franziu a testa com isso, mas não teve tempo de pensar muito a respeito, logo Edgar começou a fazer caretas, seus ossos pareciam encolher e seu rosto afinou enquanto sua pele ficava cada vez mais escura, seu cabelo desapareceu e de repente Amycus Carrow estava de frente a Ordem, exibia um sorriso de escarnio e parecia realmente satisfeito com a expressão de surpresa de todos.

\- Tolos! Todos vocês, e vão morrer pelas mãos do meu mestre- e dizendo isso levantou a velha escova de dentes que Marlene havia mostrado mais cedo para James.

James Potter assim que processou o que viria a aconteceu correu para agarrar o homem, mas ele desapareceu com a chave de portal antes mesmo de James conseguir alcança-lo e levou o livro junto.

\- O que raios acabou de acontecer? – Perguntou Sirius que havia acabado de chegar com Marlene na sala

\- Professor, me diga o que tinha naquele livro? – perguntou Frank ignorando Sirius

\- Aquele livro meus jovens é um item magico muito poderoso e antigo, mas criado apenas para meios de contabilidade, receio que Voldemort não irá usá-lo dessa maneira – O diretor suspirou e continuou – é o livro que contém o nome de todas as crianças que tem uma vaga em Hogwarts, se elas quiserem é claro, a relação dos nascidos trouxas com magia que devemos contatar, e de todos aqueles que possuem magica em suas veias.

James processou a informação, Alice parecia em choque e Frank apareceu do seu lado para ajudar e sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido, James ainda não entendia até que Remus disse:

\- Então agora Voldemort tem acesso as crianças nascidas no final de Julho, magicas, e que ele acha que é uma ameaça? É isso que eu entendi? – Remus perguntou incerto e parecendo ficar pálido

James torcia para que a resposta do diretor fosse que não, que ele havia entendido errado, mas então:

\- receio que sim Sr. Lupin, infelizmente Voldemort conseguiu o que queria, e bem de baixo de nossos narizes.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Revelação

**AVISO: TODOS OS CAPÍTULOS FORAM EDITADOS, RECOMENDO UMA RELEITURA PARA MELHOR ENTENDIMENTO.**

 **e reviews também, para eu saber o que estão achando.**

Lily chegou em casa às pressas, o bairro trouxa era bem comum e sem graça, havia apenas famílias e idosos, um pequeno parque ficava a dois quarteirões de distância da pequena casa verde de Lily e Alice.

Liberou a babá (que dessa vez era de uma agência, já que um dos meninos estava doente) ela parecia grata em ser liberada do serviço mais cedo, e Lily desconfiava o porquê, Harry estava manhoso a semana inteira, apenas chorava, mal comia e tinha febres recorrentes que não passavam e voltavam sempre e sem nenhum motivo.

Havia tentado remédios e receitas caseiras trouxas e bruxas e não havia obtido sucesso nenhum, isso lhe dava um sentimento de impotência e angústias enormes.

\- Senhorita, a febre do pequeno Harry passou por hora, ele está dormindo a tarde toda. Mas o pequeno Neville se manteve acordado o tempo todo, tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda? - A moça de cabelos negros e enrolados perguntou, ela possuía um sorriso gentil, mas não parecia muito disposta a continuar o serviço.

-Tudo bem Jane, eu dou conta daqui, já enviei sei pagamento para a agência, e Alice logo deve chegar também. - Lily sorriu ao se despedir da mulher na porta.

Jane, a babá, suspirou e acenou enquanto descia os degraus da escada da frente e seguia para a rua.

Lily fechou a porta revirando os olhos, assim como toda a vizinhança a babá também achava que Lily e Alice eram um casal. Não que Lily se importasse, mas as vezes era apenas irritante.

Subia as escadas até o quarto que Harry e Neville dividiam, era todo azul com desenhos de algumas nuvens que as próprias mães haviam feito, por conta disso algumas eram tortas e diferentes umas das outras, mas Lily gostava de como o resultado final tinha saído.

Foi até o berço da direita onde um pequeno embrulho de cobertas fazia sons e grunhidos indefinidos, era Neville, muito interessado em como seus pequenos dedinhos eram capazes de se estender. Lily tinha que admitir Neville era a cara de Alice, rosto redondo com enormes bochechas e de sorriso fácil, ele ia com qualquer pessoa sem problema algum.

A ruiva dobrou-se sobre o berço e pegou o pequeno no colo que se agitou, mas não chorou, colocou sua pequena mãozinha gordinha no nariz de Lily e apertou, o que era de costume do pequeno. Ele possuía pouco cabelo ainda, mas eram evidentemente escuros.

\- Hey Nev, como você está? Por que não vamos dormir como seu coleguinha Harry? - Seguiu para o berço da esquerda e viu o seu próprio embrulho dormindo pacificamente com alguns fios de seu cabelo negro caindo em seus olhinhos. Ajeitando Neville em seu colo, inclinou-se no berço depositando um beijo na testa do filho e tirando os cabelos que caiam pela testa.

Suspirou enquanto observava o pequeno, ela amava-o tanto que não conseguia entender como era possível. Ao colocar a mão sobre ele percebeu que estava um pouco quente, o que indicava que logo ele estaria acordado e com febre, a fim de deixá-lo aproveitar o sono um pouco mais Lily desceu as escadas com Neville no colo e foi preparar algo para jantar

Ela e Alice não possuíam carro, mas tiveram a brilhante ideia de comprar uma cadeira adaptada de bebe, dessas que usam nos carros, onde elas colocavam os meninos e usavam feitiços de levitação, isso permitia que elas tivessem as mãos livres para as atividades e sempre eram seguidas pelas cadeiras que flutuavam suavemente ao lado.

\- Então querido, o que você quer jantar hoje? Leite materno na mamadeira azul ou verde? - Perguntou virando para Neville que mostrou sua boquinha banguela enquanto olhava Lily de forma engraçada, como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. - Brilhante! Eu também acho que azul combina mais com você.

Enquanto aquecia a mamadeira em uma água quente no fogão, se pegou olhando para a janela que dava para a rua, estava uma noite escura, mas a rua era muito bem iluminada, algumas crianças eram vistas nos quintais de suas casas, balançando em seus balanços coloridos e o cachorro da vizinha da frente latia sem cessar, nos primeiros dias Lily quase enlouqueceu com esse cachorro, mas agora ela já se acostumara com o barulho. Tinha também uma garota, ela parecia carregar uma cesta e batia de casa em casa, deveria ser uma escoteira ou qualquer coisa assim, só esperava que a fama de homossexual que ela tinha no bairro impedisse a menina de passar ali, não tinha mais dinheiro trouxa nenhum.

Depois de alimentar Neville e fazer seu próprio jantar, ficou um pouco preocupada com a demora de Alice, sair da reunião tarde era comum para quem estava lá, mas para quem esperava parecia uma eternidade, suspirou e foi tomar seu banho, não sem antes checar Harry, ele estava mais quente que antes e se mexendo mais que o normal, Lily conhecia bem seu filho e sabia que logo ele iria acordar e a febre estaria de volta.

Fechou a cortina do banho, e dava olhadelas esporádicas pela cortina, mas Neville continuava em plena paz na sua cadeira flutuante no meio do banheiro enquanto meio mordiscava meio chupava sua chupeta.

Colocou qualquer roupa sem se preocupar muito com a aparência e sentou-se na sala de frente à lareira que mesmo apagada era seu lugar preferido, pegou um livro e deu uma olhada para a cadeira de Neville, a criança estava quase adormecendo, fechando seus olhinhos bem devagarzinho, a ruiva resolveu deixá-lo ali por agora e aproveitar o silêncio passageiro para ler o capítulo que estava há dias tentando terminar.

Depois de alguns minutos, sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se algo estivesse errado, olhou para cima e para Neville que agora dormia profundamente, subiu as escadas para checar Harry.

\- Ah! Oi você ... finalmente nos vemos hoje, você dormiu o tempo todo - disse a mulher para o pequeno de olhos verdes que havia finalmente acordado e parecia feliz em vê-la, pensou em aproveitar que a cadeira flutuante estava em seu lado para colocar Nev em seu berço e levar Harry para baixo, estava com saudades de passar um tempo com o pequeno. Mas não o fez, algo gelado atravessou seu coração, como se agora ele pesasse o dobro de seu peso, uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo e Lily soube que algo estava errado

\- Harry fique bem quietinho, mamãe já volta querido.

O menino apenas colocou o pequeno pezinho com meias na boca e babou no pano, Lily pegou a varinha no bolso da calça, enquanto descia as escadas para a sala, o silêncio reinava, nem mesmo o cachorro da vizinha latia, e isso era no mínimo estranho, então uma batida aconteceu na porta, primeiro mais fraco e Lily não respondeu se questionando quem seria aquela hora.

Então a segunda batida veio mais forte, se esgueirou pela sala com o coração na garganta e conseguiu ver pela cortina da sala, a garota com a cesta, mas a rua havia ficado escura e não era possível enxergar seu rosto. A terceira batida veio mais forte ainda e Lily sabia que aquilo não vinha de uma simples garota. Se ela saísse podia lidar com o problema lá fora longe dos garotos, o que era melhor que trazer, seja lá quem for, para dentro de casa.

Pensando assim, foi em direção à porta e viu que o berço flutuante de Neville tinha a seguido até ali

\- porcaria de feitiço, agora não - e pensando rápido, (se desculpando com Alice por isso) ela jogou um feitiço de ilusão que fez com que o berço sumisse da visão, ela o colocou perto da mesa de centro da sala e seguiu para a porta com a varinha em punho.

A quarta batida veio tão forte quanto a última e Lily abriu a porta minimamente, escondendo a varinha atrás do corpo -

-Pois não? - Perguntou, a luz da varanda pelo jeito também não estava funcionando, e Lily não pensou que as pessoas podiam ser mais óbvias. Seu coração estava acelerado, e não conseguiu pensar em como haviam sido descobertas.

\- Então querida não vai deixar uma velha amiga entrar? - A voz de Belatriz Lestrange soou enquanto ela erguia a varinha e explodia a porta, Lily só teve tempo de criar um escudo antes que a porta a jogasse metros para trás, sua visão ficou meio turva, sentiu dores e cortes surgindo na pele, mas ignorou, Belatriz e mais três comensais encapuzados apareceram diante dela, um medo surreal tomou conta de si, estava na casa com duas crianças e estava em desvantagem numérica

\- O que vocês querem? Vão embora! - Berrou Lily apontando a varinha para as quatro pessoas na sua frente - eu não sou mais uma auror. - Disse desesperada enquanto tentava ganhar tempo

\- Sangue ruim, fomos informados que a casa nos últimos tempos, recebeu novos membros, pequenos e irritantes seres humaninhos - disse a mulher com nojo

Lily sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto, eles sabiam como eles sabiam de Harry e Neville?

\- Que? - disse quase em um sussurro

\- Vamos, nos diga onde estão os pirralhos e te deixarei viver, assim como o Lorde pediu - disse Belatriz enrolando alguns fios de seu emaranhado de cabelo enquanto avançava em direção à Lily que bloqueava a escada

\- Estupefaça - não conseguiu pensar em nada e resolveu atacar primeiro, mirou nos dois homens (ela supunha ser homens, pelo tamanho de cada um) da direita, um caiu no chão desacordado, o outro conseguiu desviar e mandou uma contra maldição que Lily desviou facilmente e logo conjurou um escudo quando Belatriz jogou uma maldição em sua direção, o escudo repeliu o feitiço mas desviou para cima, atingindo o pequeno lustre da sala e caindo quase em cima de onde estava Neville. Lily correu até a mesinha de centro, desviando dos feitiços que vinham em sua direção, ciente da destruição do local, chegou perto o bastante da mesinha e teve uma ideia, que era um verdadeiro risco, mas poderia salvar Neville

\- Sectumsempra - conhecia esse feitiço por causa de Snape, era um feitiço baseado apenas na maldade, em querer ferir o outro, e Lily realmente queria ferir, enquanto dois comensais caíram no chão gritando pelos cortes profundos que apareciam na sua pele e sangravam profusamente, ela aproveitou a distração de Belatriz e murmurou para o berço - finite incantatem - o berço apareceu e Neville estava acordado, parecia assustado demais e mesmo assim alheio à toda confusão - você vai dar uma volta querido, avise a mamãe que a tia Lily precisa de ajuda - nesse momento Belatriz olhou para a ruiva e para o pequeno ser humano que se remexia no assento, levantou a varinha, mas Lily foi mais rápida - Portus - disse a ruiva mirando na pequena cadeira que logo brilhou e sumiu, levando Neville Longbottom com ele.

\- NÃO! Sua vaca, você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso. - Crucio - berrou a morena com ódio, mas Lily pulou bem a tempo, sabia que não ganharia em uma luta com Belatriz, não hoje, e tinha que pegar Harry no cômodo de cima. Correu em direção a escada novamente, sentindo algumas maldições acertarem seu corpo, mas não se deu ao luxo de sentir a dor e continuou correndo até metade da escada quando escutou algo que gelou seu coração. Harry chorava a plenos pulmões virou-se para a comensal que era a única que restava de pé, ela tinha um sorriso sórdido no rosto.

\- Então temos mesmo mais um pirralho em casa? - e sem que Lily conseguisse desviar ela berrou - Expelliarmus .

Lily sentiu sua varinha fugir da sua mão, contra a vontade, mas não deu importância a isso, continuou correndo em direção ao choro, abriu e trancou a porta do quarto e pegou Harry no colo, seguindo em direção às janelas, não podia pular com Harry, então tentou desaparatar, mas com certeza os comensais haviam lançado alguns feitiços que porque estava bloqueada.

\- Harry me perdoe, mas acho que estamos presos - Lily murmurou para o pequeno enquanto escorregava as costas na parede e sentava no chão. Harry tinha seus olhos verdes, como a mãe, marcados pela trilha de suas lágrimas, mas sorriu um sorriso sem dentes ao olhar para a mãe.

A porta do quarto explodiu e Belatriz surgiu por ela, seu sorriso não exibia nada além de malícia

\- Ora, ora! O que temos aqui? Mais um fedelhozinho, me diga sangue ruim, como você espera escapar agora? - Disse a comensal apontando a varinha para Lily.

-/-/-/-

Algum tempo antes ...

James Potter era um auror muito competente, obrigada. Mas desde que havia descoberto sobre a profecia não parava de se perguntar como é que Voldemort, tão poderoso e intimidador como era (James podia odiá-lo, mas não era idiota de negar o poder do inimigo), sentia tanto medo de uma criança, de alguém que havia nascido a menos de um ano, como era possível que logo ela fosse a arma capaz de destruir o maior bruxo maligno de todos os tempos.

As vezes parava para pensar no que a criança teria de especial, uma alma diferente? Poderes inimagináveis? Imortalidade? O que faria dela, a única coisa que Voldemort temia mais que Albus Dumbledore?

\- O que raios está havendo com você? Respire – Frank sacudia Alice pelos braços, ela estava pálida como se todo o sangue tivesse evaporado do seu corpo, sua voz saiu tão estrangulada e preocupada que James olhou verdadeiramente preocupado que ela tivesse esquecido de como se respira

\- Lice, o que está havendo? Por que você ficou tão abalada? – Marlene perguntou enquanto se aproximava da amiga, seu tom era acusatório e sua sobrancelha estava erguida.

Todos na sala tinham seu foco em Alice agora, que não podia se importar menos com isso. Ela pareceu focar seu olhar no diretor e avançou perigosamente em direção ao velho, empurrando Frank no caminho, que pareceu magoado com a ação.

\- Dumbledore, me fale por favor que o nome deles não estava nesse livro, me diga que nada mudou e a segurança deles continuam a mesma, por favor me diga apenas isso – a varinha na mão de Alice faiscava, todos sabiam que crianças perdiam o controle facilmente com explosões de emoções e explodiam ou faiscavam coisas, mas adultos eram tão raros que todos deram um passo para trás instintivamente.

Marlene suspirou profundamente e colocou uma mão na boca para impedir um grito, ela havia enfim juntado todas as peças desde o desaparecimento das amigas, de repente a magoa havia desaparecido e ela entendeu, era claro como o sol. James não entendeu a reação de Marlene era parecia ter descoberto o maior segredo do universo, olhou em volta e percebeu que todos pareciam confusos e atordoados com o rumo dos acontecimentos, exceto por Remus, James percebeu, ele parecia exatamente como Marlene, e James bufou querendo saber o que raios estava acontecendo.

Mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos, pela voz de Dumbledore

\- Sinto muito minha querida, mas o livro é um ato contratual magico, muito antigo e não pode ser mudado, rabiscado ou apagado. Os nomes deles estavam sim no livro. – sua voz era embargada e ele olhava para baixo como se estivesse envergonhado, James nunca viu Dumbledore tão abatido.

\- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Sirius perguntou para ninguém em especial, chateado por Marlene parecer saber o que acontecia e não dividir nada com ele.

Mas pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquela noite, Sirius Black foi ignorado.

\- MERLIN! BOSTA! GRANDE TITICA DE DRAGÃO – Alice era contida ao extremo e ver a mulher gritando despertou em Frank o maior medo de sua vida, algo estava extremamente errado. A varinha da mulher, brilhou e faiscou logo em seguida muitos dos objetos estranhos da sala do diretor explodiram.

\- Expelliarmus – Marlene gritou, tirando a varinha de Alice para prevenir que alguém se machucasse, ela levou um susto como se não tivesse notado a bagunça que tinha feito. Olhando para suas mãos, e em seguida para o Diretor

\- Preciso ir avisar a Lily – Disse a mulher correndo em direção a porta, mas foi bloqueada por Frank

\- NÃO! – escutar Frank gritar com ela tinha feito ela dar um ligeiro salto de susto que logo passou – você vai explicar essa maluquice repentina AGORA

\- Saia da minha frente AGORA Longbottom – disse decidida e pausadamente e tão fria que o coração de Frank deu uma vacilada.

E mais uma vez naquela noite alguns objetos explodiram fazendo que alguns membros da ordem de abaixassem para não serem atingidos.

\- Senhorita, se acalme por favor – disse Dumbledore – Acho que nesse ponto, o segredo é totalmente irrelevante, mas a decisão é sua

Alice sentiu os olhos marejarem, essa não era uma decisão só sua para ser tomada, e ao fazer isso ela colocava em risco todo o sacrifício que ela e Lily tinham feito pelo último ano, a segurança dos filhos delas, ela se sentia perdida e assustada, mas não queria mais fazer isso sozinha, ela e a amiga estavam sobrecarregadas, acuadas e vulneráveis a cada dia que se passava. O conflito interno estava claro para todos que olhassem para a mulher, ela parecia em dúvida de qual decisão tomar.

\- A arma, a única pessoa que é capaz de derrotar Voldemort está com vocês, não está? – Marlene disse baixinho, mas toda a sala ouviu, suspiros e respirações prendidas foram ouvidas, exclamações e duvidas surgiram, mas Marlene continuou – Você e Lily, por isso vocês sumiram, vocês estão escondendo a criança. Agora tudo faz sentido, vocês nunca fugiriam. – Marlene sorriu fracamente

James sentiu o mundo desabar, não podia ser verdade, Lily tinha fugido sim ela tinha ido para longe dele por motivos egoístas e covardes, mas parte dele sabia que isso estava errado, Lily Evans não era covarde ou egoísta e esses foram uns dos motivos que motivaram James a continuar as buscas por um tempo mesmo após a carta, ele conhecia bem a ruiva e não podia negar que o Marlene disse fazia sentido, mas se fosse verdade ele teria julgado Lily tão mal que sentiu seu coração gelar de medo.

\- Do que ela está falando Alice? – Frank verbalizou o que James queria perguntar e não encontrava voz para fazê-lo.

Alice olhou para todos os lados como se de repente algum portal fosse aparecer para que ela desaparecesse, depois de um tempo ela suspirou

\- Sim, nós estamos sim Lene – Alice disse tristemente e virando-se para Frank – Frank eu preciso te contar algo, você nã...- mas foi cortada, de repente uma luz branca iluminou a sala

\- um portal – alguém exclamou enquanto todos desviavam o rosto da claridade, que logo desapareceu

\- Mas o que? – Remus perguntou se aproximando do viajante – É um bebe

Alice sentiu o sangue gelar, ela reconheceria aquela cadeirinha flutuante em qualquer lugar, todos se aproximaram cautelosamente, mas Alice correu empurrando todos no caminho e sentiu o coração desacelerar quando viu que a criança estava bem e parecia observar tudo ao seu redor, alheia a comoção que sua chegada havia feito

\- NEV MEU MERLIN – ela logo tirou ele da cadeira apertando contra seu corpo, se certificando de que ele estava bem

\- Ele está bem? - perguntou Dumbledore ficando ao lado de Alice enquanto todos pareciam em choque

\- Está, mas céus para Lily manda-lo assim, algo ruim deve ter acontecido – disse Alice chorando, enquanto passava as mãos pela pequena coluna de Neville e ele apertava seu nariz, como gostava de fazer.

\- O que tem a Lily? – Disse James parando de observar a cena, perdido

\- Quem é esse Lice? – Foi Marlene quem perguntou, se aproximando do pequeno e ao olhar seu rosto soltou uma exclamação de surpresa – BELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN, ALICE ELE É ...

\- Meu filho? Sim, ele é – confirmou para a amiga e virando para encarar o pessoal da sala, suspirou enquanto revelava – conheçam Neville Longbottom, um dos meninos nascidos no final de Julho


	12. Capítulo 12 - Feedback

Desde o dia que Lily Evans decidiu sair do pais com Alice, ela havia enfrentado o perigo algumas vezes, tinha lidado com comensais, com caçadores de recompensas, com trouxas desprezíveis, com os desafios de ser uma mãe tão nova e tão desamparada, que Lily gostava de pensar em si mesma com um novo poder, o de não perder a cabeça diante de uma situação como a que ela se encontrava agora, seu filho nos braços, uma comensal totalmente descompensada mentalmente apontando uma varinha pra ela e totalmente desprotegida.

E por mais irônico que fosse estava presa em sua própria casa, casa essa que de tão segura ninguém sabia onde ficava, a não ser é claro por Alice e esse era o único fio de esperança em que Lily se agarrava.

\- Nem pense em fazer qualquer gracinha sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim ou o próximo feitiço vai pra esse ratinho no seus braços, está entendendo

Lily não disse nada, aos poucos levantou-se do chão e pressionou tão forte Harry contra seu corpo que estava com medo de machuca-lo

\- Bela, por favor! Ele é só um bebê, é uma criança e não vai machucar ninguém - Lily se surpreendeu com seu tom de voz baixo, quase como um sussurro.

Por um segundo Lily achou que tinha convencido a comensal que mal piscou enquanto olhava para a ruiva, até que ela explodiu em gargalhadas, como se Lily fosse o ser mais engraçado é desprezível do mundo

\- Sujeitinha de sangue ruim, quem você acha que é para se dirigir a mim? Você vai aprender a respeitar seus superiores, pedirei ao mestre pessoalmente para ser eu a pessoa quem vai te ensinar o seu lugar. - o sorriso de Bellatrix era insano

Lily sentiu o sangue gelar, ela percebia agora, ninguém viria, ela esteve se agarrando ao fio de esperança de que Alice viria ao seu encontro ao receber Neville, mas Alice não tinha vindo, ou não chegaria a tempo e ela seria levada a Voldemort, e Harry estaria cara a cara com Voldemort e tudo que ela sempre quis evitar estaria acontecendo, a profecia iria se realizar e não havia nada que Lily pudesse fazer agora, não sem uma varinha.

Mas então Lily se lembrou, de uma tarde especialmente tediosa, quando estava no fim da sua gravidez e a sua bexiga não permitia grandes movimentos, de um livro velho que ela estava lendo, sobre a história da essência da magia e ela teve uma idéia que tinha 70% de chances de dar errado, mas o que é a vida sem riscos não é mesmo?

Lily se moveu em direção a Bella, ciente de como a distância entre elas estava diminuindo e em um gesto de coragem ou burrice ela colocou Harry em um berço, não se lembrava a qual dos meninos pertencia, e virou-se para Bellatrix de quem agora estava muito próxima

\- Sabe Bella, eu sempre gostei muito de ler, e tem um livro em particular que é bem antigo, e eu acho que você gostaria dele

\- Você realmente é petulante não é mesmo sangue ruim? Desistiu de morrer pelo menino? Sempre soube que no fundo você era uma garota diferente dessa pose de boa menina - cantarolou Bellatrix venenosa.

\- Ah! Vamos lá Bella você sabe que eu não faria isso com o garoto e até o fim da noite nós duas sabemos que você estará presa e eu terei ido embora. Mas voltando ao meu livro, o assunto era bem interessante - Lily sorriu falsamente ao parar de frente a mulher - sobre a história da magia, entende? Não sobre as guerras mágicas, descobertas, avanços mágicos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas sim da magia mais pura, mais antiga e intocada, ela falava do princípio.

Com pouco menos que um metro de distância entre ela e Bellatrix rezou para que desse certo e não fosse apenas um livro maluco.

\- E daí? Agora mova-se ou vou matar você antes de pegar o garoto - rosnou Bella que parecia ter ficado levemente interessada no que Lily tinha a dizer e ainda mais insana.

\- E daí Bella querida que é um livro bem antigo tão antigo que não haviam varinhas. Mas havia mágica - Lily não conteve o sorriso irônico enquanto via o rosto confuso de Bellatrix tentando processar a informação, mas antes que conseguisse ela esticou o braço em direção a mulher morena e buscou dentro de si toda a força e adrenalina que possuía e gritou - ESTUPEFAÇA - sentiu uma energia diferente e mesmo assim familiar percorrendo seu corpo e saindo em forma de luz pela sua mão, era quente e parecia queimar os nervos de seu braço enquanto faziam o caminho direto do seu coração para a ponta dos dedos.

A mulher morena caiu desacordada no chão e Lily correu até Harry e carregando o menino no colo seguindo em direção às escadas ofegante parou antes de começar a descer os degraus e virou-se para o corpo da mulher que na estava acordando aos poucos.

\- E daí que eu não preciso de uma varinha pra fazer mágica, vaca!

Desceu as escadas correndo, sem olhar exatamente onde estava pisando, e trombou com algo, ou melhor alguém. Querendo que esse pesadelo tivesse fim, ela juntou toda sua força em um gancho de direita.

Quando já estava pronta para dar um soco na pessoa. Olhou em confusão.

\- James?

-/-/-

(Algum tempo antes)

Alice esperava no mínimo algumas perguntas, mas o silêncio que se seguiu foi estranho até para ela, que já tinha imaginado a situação em que contava sobre seu filho de mil maneiras diferentes

Decidindo saber qual seria a reação de Frank ela virou-se para ele

\- Eu não sei se você entendeu, mas o

Longbottom quer dizer que ele também é seu filho - tato nunca tinha sido o forte de Alice.

O homem olhou em confusão para ela, e então para a criança em seu colo e de novo para ela, e então quando parecia pronto para falar algo, desmaiou.

\- Sério Frank? - disse Alice, e olhando para Neville - Meu filho é o seu pai. - disse balança do a cabeça e virando-se para Dumbledore, ignorando a Ordem, eles pareciam com medo do pequeno Neville, mas Alice decidiu não dar importância a isso agora - Dumbledore, acha possível vermos a última memória do Neville? Não sabemos qual situação a Lily se encontra, mas se acharmos algo nas lembranças de Neville podemos nos preparar

\- Oh claro, Senhorita Evans realmente se arriscou mandando o menino dessa maneira, vou pegar a Penseira - quando Dumbledore se foi em direção do armário, Alice de virou para Marlene que verificava se Frank estava bem.

\- Como ele está Lene? - disse Alice levemente preocupada

\- Só desacordado, deve ter sido um choque e ele teve uma queda de pressão, vai ficar bem, logo deve acordar. Ei, vocês dois, sim, vocês mesmo Bagman e Fletcher levem Frank para a ala hospitalar, é melhor ele acordar em uma maca do que no chão frio do diretor - a morena demandou e seguiu para Alice - então, algo que você queira nos contar Lice? - disse apontando para Neville, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Isso é real mesmo? - disse Sirius se aproximando e pegando a criança do colo de Alice. Ele também não tinha tato nenhum

\- Isso não, esse sim! É uma criança Sirius não um boneco - disse Remus que tinha se aproximado dos três amigos.

James permanecia calado, com uma carranca no rosto e perdido em pensamentos, até que Dumbledore voltou com a Penseira flutuando ao seu lado

\- Devo alerta-los, memórias de crianças tão novas são, como posso dizer, turvas, mas vocês vão entender o quer quero dizer - e dizendo isso se aproximou de Sirius que brincava com Neville em seu colo, a varinha foi para próximo de sua têmpora e enrolou um fiapo de substância meio gasosa meio líquida na ponta da varinha e jogou na Penseira

\- Não vamos todos, não cabemos, eu vou, e James você venha comigo e vocês tomem conta do meu filho- Alice olhou rapidamente para Sirius, Marlene e Remus que ainda estavam envolta de Neville e puxou James pelo braço em direção a Penseira, James parecia fora de órbita, mas se tratando de Lily, ela confiava plenamente no homem.

James não disse nada e apenas obedeceu a mulher e mergulhou logo em seguida nas memórias de um bebê.

Ele percebeu que estava aí uma coisa que não acontecia todos os dias, ver o mundo pelos olhos de uma criança tão nova. O mundo ao redor de James parou de rodar e ele pode perceber o que o diretor quis dizer, a imagem tinha um sinal ruim, elas oscilava algumas poucas vezes.

A imagem de uma sala se formou, era pequena, mas parecia arrumada e aconchegante tinha uma lareira ligada e uma poltrona. James localizou a cadeira verde que havia aparecido no escritório de Dumbledore minutos atrás, ela flutuava envolta de uma mulher ruiva, os cabelos ruivos ainda molhados caindo pelas costas, Lily, que parecia estar escolhendo um livro da estante, ela parecia feliz de ter encontrado, olhou para o relógio de pulso, sentou-se na poltrona, olhou novamente para cima, e parecia satisfeita ao encontrar um Neville quase desacordado, e enfim olhou paro livro.

\- Então, é aqui que vocês moram? - perguntou James, falando pela primeira vez desde que a criança tinha aparecido no escritório, ele olhou para Alice, que estava dando voltas no cômodo, como se estivesse procurando algo que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era, mas parou quando James falou com ela

\- É aqui sim. Sabe achei que você fosse fazer algumas perguntas, dar algumas broncas, quem sabe alguns gritos, qualquer coisa, o Frank desmaiou, mas ele teve alguma reação, você não disse nada desde que descobriu sobre isso - disse Alice, levantando uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

James não respondeu de imediato, mas deu de ombros - Não é o momento certo ainda

\- Certo, falando em momentos certos, eu acho que não é bem isso o que estamos procurando, a Lily só tá lendo um livro, não tem nada de perigoso isso, será que vai demorar muito?

James novamente não respondeu, mas não foi preciso, Lily levantou os olhos da sua leitura e parecia um pouco preocupada, Neville estava aparentemente dormindo, e James não sabia como você poderia estar nas memórias de alguém que estava dormindo, mas isso não importava no momento, Lily seguiu para as escadas que James só notara agora, ele percebeu que ela conferiu a varinha no bolso de trás e seguiu subindo, ele e Alice foram atrás dela. Lily chegou no corredor e entrou em um quarto, com a cadeira flutuante em seu encalço, mas antes que James pudesse entrar foi detido por Alice que bloqueou sua entrada:

\- Você agora vai precisar não surtar ok? Eu vou precisar que você seja exatamente sem reação como você está até agora, por favor não seja o Frank - disse desesperada, James franziu a testa para esse comportamento.

E sem esperar uma resposta ela entrou no cômodo, James percebeu, era o quarto do menino, era cheio de nuvens mal feitas e desordenadas de tamanhos e formas diferentes, era aconchegante e tinha dois berços. Dois berços. Por que raios tinha dois berços?

James observou, Lily caminhou até o segundo berço, e se debruçou.

\- Ah, oi você...finalmente no vemos, você dormiu o tempo todo. - a Lily da memória sorriu carinhosamente, James conhecia esse sorriso, ela costumava dar esse sorriso para ele todos os dias, sentiu algo se aquecer e dar cambalhotas dentro dele, então James seguiu o olhar da ruiva, havia outro menino, era mais miúdo que o outro e tinha um montão de cabelos a mais que Neville, inegavelmente negros, a bochechas rosadas e o nariz, James conhecia aquele nariz, mas os olhos, tão verdes quanto de Lily, o que os olhos de Lily tinham haver?

Então as peças de juntaram, o jeito que Lily olhava para o menino, os olhos, mas os cabelos, esses foram como um soco no estômago de James, e de repente ele entendeu Frank e tudo que ele queria fazer era imita-lo para acordar em uma maca na ala hospitalar.

\- Não pira James, vai ficar tudo bem - Alice acalmou o homem que estava cambaleando um pouco.

Mas então a Lily da memória ficou atenta e séria de repente - Harry fique bem quietinho querido, mamãe já volta - e desapareceu pela porta

\- James fale algo, precisamos segui-la, se mexa

James apenas olhou para ela, ele parecia pálido e desconcertado, dizendo apenas duas palavras saiu correndo pela porta - Mais tarde!

Alice assentiu e correu também, ao chegar no final da escada ela também pode sentir que tinha algo errado. Uma batida muito forte veio da porta, Lily correu até Neville e levou a cadeira flutuante até a mesinha de centro, deixou o menino invisível e foi até a porta com a varinha em punho. - Pois não? Perguntou a voz de Lily pela fresta da porta e James e Alice não puderam ver quem era, mas identificaram a voz em seguida

\- Então querida não vai deixar uma velha amiga entrar? - Bellatrix Lestrange, essa voz era a facilmente reconhecível e então a porta explodiu levando Lily para o chão e surgindo alguns cortes na sua pele.

James não se lembrava de ter se sentindo tão incapaz em toda sua vida. Enquanto mais alguns Comensais apareciam, mais Lily se machucava, e tudo que ele queria era sair agora dessa memória e ir vê-la, e ver se ela estava bem, e tinha o menino, James balançou a cabeça expulsando o garoto de seus pensamentos e observou quando a Lily da memória derrubou os últimos dois homens que espalhavam o sangue pelo carpete

\- Ah fala sério, eu amava esse carpete, olha só vamos ter que jogar tudo fora - se lamentou Alice

Então eles viram o que Lily estava prestes a fazer, ela retirou o feitiço de desilusão de Neville, e antes que Bellatrix pudesse fazer qualquer coisa - você vai dar uma volta querido, avise a mamãe que tia Lily precisa de ajuda - James sentiu um aperto com o sorriso fraco de Lily, a última coisa que ele viu, antes de que a ruiva gritasse - Portus- e com um clarão e puxão no umbigo ele fosse levado de volta ao escritório de Dumbledore. James achou que precisaria de tempo para assimilar as coisas, mas assim que bateu os pés não chão frio de Hogwarts, ele via claramente o objetivo, Lily.

\- Vamos, sabemos onde ela está, e quem está com ela, temos que ir Alice, agora. - James ofegou, a corrente de acontecimentos dos últimos minutos, mesmo que tenha deixado-o atordoado, ele era um auror, ele sabia separar as coisas. - Sirius e Marlene vocês ficam aqui com o menino, o resto da Ordem, vem comigo e com Alice. Dumbledore vamos precisar que abra o caminho para aparatarmos, Alice nos mostre o caminho.

Ninguém contestou as Ordens de James, Dumbledore balançou a varinha enquanto todos davam as mãos e Alice desaparatava na rua de sua casa.


End file.
